Naruto:Sentient
by Dubloverism
Summary: Konan doesn't agree with Nagato's future plans with Akatsuki so she decides to leave ending up in Konoha the night of the Kyubi attack Yandere Konan Slight OOC in multiple characters Naruto X Samui,Yugito,Konan,Motoko Kusanagi,Mabui
1. Chapter 1

Naruto:Sentient

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

**Jutsu**

Summary: Konan upon hearing Nagato's plan for peace leaves thinking his methods are wrong wandering until she comes to Konoha the night of the Kyūbi attack.

Naruto X Samui X Mabui X Suprise

I do not own Naruto

Rain the word that came to mind when anyone thought of _The Village Hidden in the Rain_. Ame had always given off a dreary feeling to its inhabitants because of its rain. Its small but highly industrial look adding to that belief. Being in the middle of the five great villages in the shinobi wars led the village to be a safe haven for war refugees leading it to be an almost impenetrable village.

"Nagato there has to be another way this…. This will only cause more pain."

This was the voice of Konan a woman who could be called beautiful by even the highest standards of men and women alike. Her blue hair being held back in a bun by an origami flower. With eyes that were a calming grey that also showed death to any who dared to oppose her. These same eyes were currently looking into the piercing purple eyes of the legendary doujutsu the Rinnegan eyes that struck fear and demanded respect. Her only friend nagato had received the eyes after watching his parent's death by Konoha ninja.

"I know but pain is the only way to peace you know this but still you oppose the path I've chosen? What about yahiko's final words?"

_Flashback_

"N…Nagato yo...You and... Konan got to stay alive…somehow….I want you to do what I can't…and bring the world to peace…I… I think your eyes were a gift to pursue this goal…I leave this goal in your hands." The deafening rain washing away the blood that was yahiko's after plunging a kunai into himself that nagato was holding and listening to his best friend and leaders words.

"Yahiko…I I'll do my best I promise you this". Yahiko nodded weakly finally slipping into the afterlife with nagato holding his wet form."

_Flashback End_

"Yes but… I don't think he would want this he would find another way!." Her usually stoic features taking one of sadness and frustration her tone rising in volume. "Konan I've chosen my path are you with me… or against me?" His eyes gaining an even more dangerous tone to them at the thought of his only friend leaving him.

"I…Nagato if I can't change your mind then I can't go along with this" she turned around ready to leave her fellow orphan and friend behind.

Nagato closed his eyes in frustration. "Konan." He said quietly but loud enough for her to stop without turning her back she gained a hopeful look on her face. "If you stand in my way of peace… ill erase you." Hearing his final words she left the single tear rolling down her pale skin blending with the rain.

4 years later

_Konohagakure October 10_

"Continue the attack! We can't let it get any farther into the village!" The voice of one of the famous and many nameless ANBU of _The Village Hidden in The Leaves_. Said village was currently under attack by the Kyūbi no one knew why it was attacking or where it came from but it didn't matter as it was laying waste to everything that stood in its path and it needed to be stopped.

"We have to hold out until Yondaime-sama gets here!" said the ANBU before speeding through hand signs and releasing a jutsu.** "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** A collective "Hai!" was heard from the surrounding Chunin and Jounin. Said Hokage was currently holding his new born son looking at him with joy and sadness. Getting ready to possibly bestow a burden worse than death on him he appeared on the front lines using the same jutsu that earned him the title of _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō_ and gave him the only ranking of SS in the bingo book. 'Naruto…forgive me'. Was his thought before flashing to the front lines "ANBU report!" he shouted ready to take action regardless of what his soldier had to say. "Yondaime-sama! Were barely managing to keep it from leaving the perimeter but for how long we don't know." He said quickly saluting to his village's leader. "Good you've done enough tell everyone to fall back ill handle the rest." "Hai!" as soon as the words left the ANBU's lips he Shunshined into a swirl of leaves.

'This ends now' he thought with a look of determination and resolve before quickly flashing just below Kyūbi while laying down his precious cargo. Speeding through hand signs that only another Kage could ever hope to see. 'Snake, Boar, Sheep, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake,' he thought before clapping his hands together** "Fuuinjutsu:** **Shiki Fuujin!"**

"**I WILL NOT BE SEALED AGAIN FOURTH**!" The Kyūbi roared but its protest were in vain as it suddenly got the feeling it was being ripped apart **'NO! HE'S TRYING TO SEPARATE ME!'** Were the raging beast final thoughts before the deed was done sealing half of his power away within the blonde Hokage and the other in his only son.

_Konoha Village Gates 10 minutes later_

"Is… is it over?" were the thoughts of all the survivors of what was to go down in history as the most devastating attack Konoha had ever received. The Sandaime Hokage stood in front of the survivors looking into the sky where the Kyūbi once stood.

"I believe so Jiraiya come we need to see if Minato is alright Tsunade gather the remaining medic Nins and take care of the wounded Koharu ,Homura,Danzo gather the remaining ninjas and restore order as best you can, ANBU take a squad and inform the border patrols what's happened and to be on alert." They all gave collective nods before assuming their duties.

Five Minutes later Center of Village

"Minato…" was the only word that Jiraiya could say as he looked down at the form of his now deceased student. "He gave the ultimate sacrifice to protect the village." He thought before he heard the sound of an infant crying. "Sensei! It's... It's Naruto! He survived thank Kami!" Jiraiya thought while picking up the infant crying with tears of joy. "The seal Minato must have completed it I knew he could do it come Jiraiya he wanted his soon to be seen as a hero and that's exactly what we'll make sure he's seen as" he said before the two made their way to the village gates unknown to both a pair of grey eyes had witnessed all that had just happened.

"Sensei where's Kushina?" Jiraiya said as realization struck him. "I don't know but Tsunade might she was instructed to take care of the wounded so maybe she found her but if not… we can only assume the worst." Sarutobi closed his eyes in sadness at the thought of losing more people that he cared about but pushed those emotions aside as a Shinobi should in times of need. Jiraiya nodded without word thinking about how his only godson's life was already taking a turn for the worst.

_Konoha Gates Temporary Town Village Hall_

"Tsunade!" Said person turned around taking a break from her duties as a medic Nin to find Jiraiya holding a bundle of clothes and the _Shinobi no Kami._ "Jiraiya! Sensei! Where are Minato and Kushina? And what happened to… Naruto?" the slug sennin stopped when she saw what was hidden underneath the bundle of clothes. "That's… oh my kami that means"

The Shinobi standing in front of her could only close their eyes in sadness as the woman sank to her knees realizing that her closest loved ones had once again been taken away from her.

"Kami…wh…why does this. Kee…keep happening first Dan and…Nawaki n…now this?!" Was all the women could choke out as she fell into despair and remembered the pain of losing some she loved. "Lady Tsunade please we must stay focused there's still people we need to help" Shizune said with her own emotional barrier starting to crumble at the loss of someone she looked up to. At this point Sarutobi remembered he still had a job to do laying a hand on Shizune's shoulder

"Take her to get some rest and collect herself she can't work like this you take care of things here." "Hai Sandaime-sama" she said quietly offering him a weak smile before picking up the vulnerable Sennin and putting her into one of the tents to rest.

"ANBU!" Sarutobi said as soon as the words left his mouth an ANBU wearing standard ANBU attire with grey gravity defying hair appeared bowing to the Sarutobi. "Sandaime-sama?" "Gather all those who are able to the nearest gate I have an announcement" "Hai!" said the ANBU letting his masked gaze linger on the infant in the Toad Sennin's arms before using a shunshin. Jiraiya's eyed the spot where the ANBU was before speaking "you think he knows?" Sarutobi sighed before speaking "Most likely he was, still, and will most likely always be a genius. Nodding his head absently before leaving with the Sandaime Hokage.

_Village Gates Temporary Village meeting Place_

Taking a deep breath and looking down at the bundle of sleeping joys face that was illuminated by the various candles in the tent that seemed oblivious to the world around him sarutobi smiled at the infant before leaving the tent that had been set up in front of the gates waving off the nodding to the ANBU that started silently trailing behind him

Using an earth jutsu to raise his height above the mass of people while simultaneously gaining their attention. Clearing his throat before focusing chakra to it adding volume to the speech he was about to give the. "PEOPLE OF KONOHA WE HAVE ALL SUFFERED THIS DAY AND LOST MANY FRIENDS AND FAMILY" he said receiving nods and tears in sobs of sadness. "BUT LIKE ALWAYS WE STAND TALL WITH OUR WILL OF FIRE BURNING BRIGHTLY BUT IT IS WITH A HEAVY HEART THAT I TELL YOU THAT WE HAVE LOST ONE OF THE GREATEST MEN THIS VILLAGE HAS SEEN WHILE EARNING A HERO LIKE NO OTHER"

The ninjas and civilians all wondering who the man was talking about began to talk amongst themselves fearing who it could be "One of the sennin?" one woman guessed. "You think so? Maybe it was Jiraiya-sama!?" another man guessed until they were silenced by a raised hand from the Sandaime. "I REGRET TO INFORM YOU… THE YONDAIME GAVE HIS LIFE TO SAVE US SEALING THE KYUBI AWAY INTO AN INFANT" "No! It can't be!" "Yondaime-sama no!" 'Sensei…no' an ANBU with grey hair thought.

"SILENCE!" causing all their attention to be refocused to the man speaking above them. "THESE ARE DESPERATE TIMES INDEED BUT BECAUSE THIS CHILD I HOLD IN MY ARMS WE ARE SAFE I GIVE YOU YOUR HERO AND SAVIOUR NARUTO UZUMAKI!" the clapping and cheering did not come as the villagers stood with blank looks before someone broke the silence. "kill it'" the man said barely above a whisper before shouting and picking up a rock. "KILL IT NOW IT MUST PAY FOR ITS SINS!" the man said before throwing a rock that was easily intercepted by the ANBU guarding the third Hokage but that was all the crowd needed before the went into a blind fury cursing the infant. Gasping in mortification at the blood lust shown by the crowd sarutobi shunshined to the other side of the village. Unknown to all that two pairs of eyes watching from afar one watching in sadness and the other in rage.

_10 minutes later Sarutobi compound Midnight_

'Minato… is this really what you died to protect I never thought I'd see the day my own village try to kill an infant.' Sarutobi thought before putting Naruto on a pillow taking the time to truly look at the infant. His eyes opening to look up at him he gasped when he saw they were a piercing blue and the infinite smile that seemed to be permanent on the infants face despite the events that just occurred .'Just like Minato I wonder who he'll take after more?' was his last thought before signaling the ANBU that had been guarding him to watch over the infant in his absence.

The ANBU watched the door close and waited for the Hokage's chakra to leave until appearing next to the now sleeping form of Naruto. The shadow of the ANBU covering the baby causing him to open his eyes and look up and giggled oblivious to the danger and bloodlust that the ANBU was giving off. Tantō now undrawn and poised to strike the man began the blades descent downwards "DIE DEMO..." The ANBU'S words died out replaced with the sound of gurgling he looked down to see what looked like a paper shaped sword sticking out of where his heart should be 'wha?' where his only thoughts before his eyes rolled to the back of his head the blade he held dropped to the grown forgotten as his form went limp and he fell to the ground.

The moonlight shined through the room revealing Konan holding a sword made of paper as dozens of slips of paper swirled around her form she didn't spare a second glance with her still calm but deadly eyes toward the would be assassin. Scooping up the bundle that was a Naruto let a smile grace her usually stoic features when he smiled and giggled while reaching for the origami rose in her hair. She held her hand above him while creating an origami lily unaware of the future events she just caused.

A/N:My first Fanfic I'm hoping to make this a lengthy story but I'm not sure I know I don't want it to be a one shot so more on the way. I do know where I'm headed with this though so next chapter will be up by Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto:Sentient

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

**Jutsu**

Naruto X Samui X Mabui X Surprise

_Last time: Scooping up the bundle that was Naruto she let a smile grace her usually stoic features when he smiled and giggled while reaching for the origami rose in her hair. She held her hand above him while creating an origami lily handing it to him she watched as he gazed at it before falling back asleep clutching it close to his chest Konan watched unaware of the future events she just triggered._

Konan gazed at Naruto almost instantly feeling a bond with the sleeping infant. 'I refuse to let you live a life as a focal point of hatred because of something you can't control I'll take care of you… and I'll be the one to love you' were her only thoughts before using a shunshin to appear outside of the village taking Naruto with her.

_Temporary Council room_

Sarutobi sighed in anticipation while opening the door for what was sure to be a frustrating meeting with the almighty council that had been a thorn in his side when he was still Hokage.

'looks like I'm not free from them after all' he thought before sitting in front of the council he spotted the clan heads all looking tired his rival and ex-teammate's Koharu, Homura, and Danzo all three of them had grown old, bitter, and greedy over the years but he still remembered when Koharu had been quite frankly… a hot piece of ass back then being one of the most beautiful women of his generation.

He started to reminisce about his other teammate Homura but before he could he was brought out of his musings by Danzo clearing his throat and standing up casting his gaze towards the man already knowing what was going to come he waited for him to speak.

"Sarutobi that seat belongs to the next Hokag…" but was cut short by Sarutobi fully prepared for this situation he spoke. "Danzo I will resume my duties as Sandaime Hokage I won't hear any objections from any of you and that's final. Deal with it now why don't you try another topic?" letting a smirk settle in on his lips at shooting down the war hungry veteran.

Danzo let his features settle into a frown but spoke "Fine we all know what we want to talk about… Naruto Uzumaki" as soon as the name of the new Jinchūriki left his mouth the civilian council let themselves be known "Its murdered thousands of innocents we should execute it!" a merchant spoke well… former merchant considering he had lost almost all of his business to the Kyubi.

"It took our families from us we demand revenge!" another civilian shouted but soon were all quieted feeling as though they were being choked they looked at the reinstated Hokage and surprisingly Danzo looking back at them with murder in their eyes. Danzo spoke "We will do nothing of the sort it is a weapon I suggest we use my ROOT training program we should make it loyal to the village as soon as possible!"

"I will do NONE of those things! In fact I am passing a law that stat…" the Hokage spoke before he was interrupted by an ANBU "Hokage-sama! Naruto Uzumaki he's gone the ANBU guarding him was killed stabbed through the heart what do we do!?" Sarutobi let out an anguished yell letting his emotions take over "Lock down the borders no one in or out bring me anyone suspicious!" 'Minato I won't fail you!' "SHIBI, TSUME, HIASHI! Take a squad from your clans and search the the country the rest of you search the village!" "HAI!"

_Konoha Border between Hot Water Country/Fire Country_

Konan appeared at the border in a swirl of paper. Wings made of paper coming from her back checking on Naruto once more which she quickly found becoming to be a habit with her short time with him. Looking back up she started to fly to the border until a kunai embedded itself before her feet just before three Chūnin and a Jōnin appeared the latter speaking to her.

"Halt! You're to be brought in for questioning on orders of the Hokage!" he yelled ready to leap into action with his squad. Konan merely stared at the men before closing her eyes and speaking "I advise you to step aside I have no qualms against killing all of you if you attack me…or my child" she said somewhat surprising herself at how she referred to Naruto.

Said baby was looking up at his now adoptive mother still holding the flower she had made for him. "Tch take her down we warned her!" the leader said while the Chūnins nodded and leapt into action each with a reverse grip kunai in hand thinking she'd be an easy kill unaware at the blood lust she was showing.' **Shikigami no Mai: Bachi!' **Konan thought her legs turning into paper flying towards the now shocked Chūnins at this unknown jutsu she was using began to struggle when they realized they were trapped in a whirlwind of paper but had no time to counter it as they were impaled by a paper spear courtesy of Konan who was holding Naruto in her right arm while her face was peeled off by paper. Grey eyes stared down the Jōnin motherly instincts blazing in her eyes adding to their usual tone deadliness.

"WH…WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" he yelled before slamming his hands to the ground '**Doton: Doruki Gaeshi!' **he thought while a wall of rock shot over Konan and Naruto before slamming into the ground crushing them both. "Heh I gue...ARGH!" he started to say but seeing slips of paper fly downward towards his arms caused him to stop before feeling more pain than he thought he ever could looked down to see his arms cut off at the elbows his hands still in the ground from the jutsu now dying the grass and rock red "my… my arms! FUCK!" he screamed before he started thrashing on the ground screaming as if that would get the pain to stop.

The thrashing continued before he stopped his eyes beginning to grow darker by the second the last thing he saw before slipping into the cold embrace of death. Was Konan standing in all her glory an amused look on her face as she gazed at Naruto still cradled in her arms a finger poking and prodding him in the chest causing him to giggle while looking at his mother who seemed to not care at the "Battle" she had been through.

_6 years later_

"Ha! I got you Ayumi-chan!" a boy yelled "no fair you always win ninja Naruto-kun!" Ayumi replied a puffing her cheeks in annoyance and frustration at her best friend. The boy now identified as Naruto Uzumaki the container of the Kyubi no Yoko simply let a grin settle on his face that would make most women want to squeeze him saying how cute he was luckily said women were all at work or mingling with the other people enjoying the sunny morning in Yugakure. He was now wearing a white T-shirt with long black pants and blue sandals.

One said woman was none other than Konan she had not aged much over the years her hair in her traditional bun with an origami rose holding eyes now showed kindness and warmth but any who so much as caused _Her _Naruto an ounce of discomfort knew it was a whole different story. She had taken to wearing a kimono the outside being black while the collar and obi were blue matching her hair with black zori finishing her appearance off.

Since arriving at Yugakure she decided against becoming a ninja knowing it would mean being away from Naruto and possibly bring unwanted attention to herself and son. She instead opened a shop selling high dollar decorations and trinkets that ended up becoming one of the busiest stores in the village. She thought about selling origami but decided that was for people or _person _she cared about. Often time's men would try to flirt with her to which she would kindly let them know she wasn't interested in anyone. Those who pressed the issue left with…_Paper cuts_. She remembered the time when one of those men tried harming her Sochi-kun in front of her.

_Flashback_

"You know you should let me take you out some time sweet stuff I never see you with a man" the voice of Aikido Gashi rang through the shop brown eyes attempting to mentally undress the bluenette otherwise known as Konan. He was a Chūnin of average… well everything nothing made the man stick out but he had always thought as the kids would say "The Shit". Konan put on a stressed smile at the man crossing her right leg over her left before looking up from the book that she had been reading in her lap.

The man had continued to come back to her store every week since it opened month's after their arrival in the village. The only reason she hadn't cut him up was because of him being her best customer but even that wouldn't save him from the wrath that was soon to come. "No thank you I'm not looking for anyone right now" she said to him to him for what could probably be put into the Elemental Nations Book of World Records under the "Most times sentence said" section.

Aikido stood up slamming his hands on the counter and pushing the cash register off the counter no doubt breaking it making Konan sigh and close her book. "Now listen here bitch you've rejected me for ye…!" but was interrupted by a small paper shuriken to the thigh."Agh son of a bitch! Who did that?!" his eyes darting around the room before settling on a 6 year old Naruto his right hand outstretched his fingers replaced by swirling pieces of paper glaring at the man with his piercing blue eyes.

"LEAVE MY KAA-SAN ALONE CUSTOMER-BAKA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs that would have made a certain bubblegum haired girl proud. Konan widened her eyes when she saw Naruto use origami Ninjutsu after she told him not use considering she only taught him how to make a shuriken for self-defense not that he'd ever have to fight as long as she was around. "YOU…YOU BRAT ILL KILL YOU!" Aikido jumped at the blonde child kunai poised to strike until he was surrounded by paper and held in place in the air the kunai fell to the floor with a loud clang. His eyes widened at the unknown jutsu looking around until his eyes settled on Konan slender form kneeling down holding an unharmed but slightly afraid Naruto crying tears at almost losing the thing she cared about most. "So…Sochi-kun don't you ever do th..at again you h..hear me!?" she managed to choke out. Naruto nodded as best he could while being smothered by his mother warm caring embrace wrapping his small arms around as much of her as he could he too began to cry. "Naruto… go outside and play ok?" her tone taking a deadly twist that made Aikido shiver in his spot in the air. "But what abou…" but was interrupted by his mother looking at him her eyes said all he needed to know before he left to find his recently acquired friend Ayumi. Konan watched the door close then put up a barrier in her shop while closing the windows and curtains.

Meanwhile Aikido had silently watched all of this fearing what would happen next. "You tried to take my Sochi-kun away from me "she said quietly but firmly without turning around. "Now I get to take your life away." Two weeks later the only trace of Aikido was his head band that was stained with blood left on his doorstep the words "no one harms him" etched on the metal. No one really cared what happened to the man considering he was an ass to almost everyone but since he was a Shinobi it was required to be looked into. Two HOT agents showed up at the store multiple witnesses saying that was the last place they saw him. Konan was brought to the to the council but was almost immediately released after she reminded them that she ran a store that controlled seven percent of Yugakure's income.

_Flashback End_

"Ko…konan…KONAN!"a woman yelled. She blinked before collecting herself oh sorry Mari-san I didn't mean to ignore you" she said with an apologetic smile. Mari sighed before speaking "I swear it's like you're planning a murder when you space out like that you even started smiling at one point" Konan tensed hearing that thinking she might know something. But found there was no need for it when Mari gained a sly grin on her face "Orr you've found a man! Thank kami I thought you batted for the other team for a while there" she laughed out. Konan sighed in frustration at the accusation "I am not gay and no I haven't found someone I only want to focus on my Naru-chan" she said averting her gaze to her surrogate son and friend Ayumi. Ayumi much like her mother Mari had dark brown hair with black eyes and standing an inch under naruto

After Naruto had befriended the little girl after their first year living in the village she contemplated making the little girl disappear at first taking her friendship of Naruto as a challenge but then decided against it seeing that her Sochi-kun wouldn't be very happy if she disappeared. Later on she met the girl's mother Mari she was one of the few people she cared to talk with but only because of their children's relationship. Sometimes she got really tired of the woman's constant questioning of her romantic life… or lack thereof. This led them to their current conversation. "I swear I love my yumi-chan I really do but Konan you seem like you want Naruto to bed you rather than any other man." Konan cheeks quickly turned the faintest of pink before she spoke.

"I am not a pedophile! Just because I love my son doesn't mean anything other than that. 'But maybe when he's older as long as it brings him happiness.' She thought her cheeks turning to a full blown red but quickly controlled herself but not quickly enough. "OH MY GOD you do want him ohhhh Konan I didn't know you were the kinky type! "She yelled causing the other civilians to look at them with curiosity.

"Naruto-chan come on were leaving!" she said hoping to get away from excessive friend. Across the park Ayumi grinned at Naruto "yeah Naruto–chan better get going" she said while laughing at his nick name causing him to flush in embarrassment."S…SHUT UP AYUMI-BAKA".Were his final words to the girl laughing at his expense. Konan and Naruto left there two laughing friends on the floor. "Did you enjoy your play date Naru-kun?" she asked with a smile. "It's wasn't a play date men don't play "he grumbled while holding his mother's hand and walking to their home/store. "Oh Naru-chan your my hero aren't you?" she thought with an amused smile when she pictured a chibi Naruto defending her from bandits. If only those imaginary bandits knew they didn't stand a chance even without chibi Naruto there Konan let a dark chuckle escape her lips as she thought about what she would do to those imaginary bandits…poor bastards. Naruto looked up at his mother making a mental note not to make his mother upset anytime soon.

Konan stopped her musings when she felt something was wrong they had been passing the same stalls and streets for a while now. Hugging Naruto close to her much to his confusion she yelled "KAI!" before the illusion gave away to reveal they were actually in what looked to be a clearing of rocks with a figure standing high above them. Holding a sword loosely in their right hand and with hair that Konan would always remember that same fiery red from six years ago she glared at the figure calm grey eyes meeting blue in a stare down.

"Kushina"

A/N:Done longer than my first chapter tried to go for 3000 words but I can't so here you are. And to anyone who writes 100,000 word stories you have my upmost respect I'm quickly finding out that you can't just poop out magnificence that is all I probably will update later on today but if I don't it will be next Friday


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto:Sentient

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

**Jutsu**

Naruto X Samui X Mabui X?

_Last time: Holding a sword loosely in their right hand and with hair that Konan would always remember that same fiery red hair from six years ago. She glared at the figure calm grey eyes meeting blue in a stare down._

_Konoha Hokage's Office_

The third Hokage sighed for what felt like the millionth time in his life. He stopped from his paperwork momentarily to shift his gaze out into the seemingly kind and harmless village but the god of Shinobi knew that the villagers could be the vilest of monsters hating things that they didn't understand as these thoughts went on his mind drifted to Naruto. After a year of searching he had to give up and face the facts that he had failed Konoha's greatest hero just hours after his death. The only trail he had found of Naruto was four of his Shinobi brutally murdered near the border of the land of hot water but other than that it was as if he had dropped off of the face of the earth but he knew that somewhere he was out there and a small part of him knew he was probably safer there than Konoha. 'Naruto… I hope you're safe.'

_Yugakure Outskirts_

"Kushina" Konan spat her voice laced with venom and obvious hatred. Naruto looked between his mother and the woman named Kushina when he looked into the mysterious woman's eyes he felt that he somehow knew her but wasn't sure from where. He hugged his mother's arm tighter before whispering. "Kaa-san who's that?" in truth he was wondering why his mother had an apparent dislike for the bright haired woman he didn't remember this Kushina woman ever being mean to him in the village. 'She's only mean to people who hurt me so why?' Konan continued to stare down the red death before speaking to her son her grey eyes never leaving Kushina's blue.

"Sochi-k…" she began but didn't get far until Kushina interjected "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT YOU BITCH!"She yelled her eyes showing a rage fit to destroy the world three times over all the while her hair started to move levitate as if having a mind of its own. "Don't you dare call him that you have no right he's not your son." She said her hair losing its aggressiveness after regaining her composure. She gripped her sword tighter making Konan tense in anticipation for an attack. Naruto now afraid gulped his legs began trembling under the two Kunoichis blood lust. Unknown to any of them the two mothers had begun to awaken a beast that had been slumbering."K…Kaa-s…an who…" but just as the words left his mouth the former Jinchūriki sprang into action almost instantly appearing in front of the origami user bringing down her katana in a downwards cut making sure to avoid Naruto. 'THAT…THAT WHORE SHE BRAINWASHED HIM SHE TOOK MY SOCHI! **MY NARU-CHAN**!' She yelled inside her head. Right when her sword was about to make contact however Konan dispersed into paper one wave attempting to grab Kushina and the other picking up Naruto and taking him from the battle. The blonde struggled against the jutsu wanting to help his mother despite being terrified."HEY LEAVE MY KAA-SAN ALONE!" he said. "Sochi…no" Kushina whispered to herself tears threatening to fall at her own son calling someone else other than her his mother. She buried her emotions her face taking on a look of determination when she remembered what she had to do.

Kushina jumped away from the wave of deadly paper that was now taking the form of Konan's upper body her eyes showing that calm deadliness that rarely was seen. 'Paper Shuriken' she thought before five shuriken shot at Kushina who deflected them with ease before gaining a defensive stance she glared at Konan who returned it with just as much vigor before glancing at Naruto who was watching as he was protected by her paper. "So now you want him back!?" she spoke her voice rising with emotions. "You want him back after you abandoned him?!" she yelled while Kushina remembered the suppressed memory of six years ago.

_Konoha Minutes after 9-Tails Sealing_

Slow footsteps could be heard through what was left of the center of Konoha. Shallow weak panting being the only thing that could be heard. 'Sochi…just hold on Kaa-sans coming' were the thoughts of a weak and tired Kushina. Minutes after giving birth to Naruto she had the Kyubi ripped out of her by a man who had claimed to be Madara Uchiha. Her thoughts stopped as she leaned on a tree before continuing her search for her newborn. Unknown to her the tree that she leaned on began to shift until it took the shape of Konan her eyes lingered on the direction Kushina went before silently following after her.

_Konoha Kyubi Sealing Area_

Kushina dropped to her knees. Her reasons being she was more tired than she had ever been in her life the only thing keeping her conscious was sheer will power. The other reason being the scene before her. Minato her husband lay on his back having given his life to save the village. She started to let her tears finally go before she heard a noise coming from Minato she looked next to him so see Naruto her baby sleeping in the middle of a sealing array. She stood up again her body screaming in protest the entire time she hurried to him as fast as she could before picking him up.

"Naruto my baby you're okay!" she exclaimed happily while hugging him to her chest. She kissed his forehead before smiling to herself but gasped when he opened his eyes. What she saw was not the blue that should've been passed to him but instead they were red slits. She took the time to truly examine before noticing three lines crossing each of his cheeks giving a resemblance to the Nine-Tails itself. "This…my baby…this isn't my Naruto this is…

_Flashback_

The memory that she wanted to atone for was suddenly interrupted by a familiar oppressive aura she looked at Konan who stared at Naruto. Konan's eyes widened realizing what was happening. 'NO! the stress was too much for him he can't control his anger the fox must have awoken' she thought before attempting to bind Naruto down who was currently staring at Kushina all traces of the earlier fear he showed gone. Red chakra started to gather around him while his blue eyes started to turn to slits and his teeth grew to canine sizes he looked at Kushina who looked back at him with shock and worry.

"NO ONE HITS MY KAA-SAN!" he yelled before his entire body dispersed into millions of pieces of crimson colored paper. Konan widened her eyes at the sight. 'I NEVER TAUGHT HIM THAT! IS KYUBI'S CHAKRA ALLOWING HIM TO DO THIS?!' she thought. The wall of paper surrounded Kushina who tried to Shunshin farther but found herself rooted to the ground trapped in a tornado of crimson that looked like a sea blood. The paper stopped moving as if frozen in time. Konan stared at the wall of paper wondering what was going on to make it stop but found her answer when the paper flew above Kushina and took the shape of a giant fist then slamming down into where Kushina once stood a crater to form with debris flying from the impact.

Konan created wings on her back before blowing the wind dirt and debris away revealing Naruto face down in the dirt passed out shirt tattered and pants ripped apart. "NARUTO!" she yelled before flying to him and picking him up listening for his heartbeat. 'He…he's okay thank kami." She looked from him to the spot where Kushina was and was about to end her until she felt incoming HOT agents she Shunshined with Naruto in a swirl of burning paper.

_Yugakure three days later_

Naruto woke up with a massive headache feeling like he had just been put through the ground his entire body was aching."Ka…Kaa-san?" he croaked but found no answer and opened his eyes to see him in his room by himself with water next to his bed he quickly drank it down before heading downstairs limping the whole way. "When he reached downstairs he stopped hearing his mother's voice in the living room. "Mari-san…I have to tell you something." She said while Mari just nodded using her serious face that she rarely used. "Of course go on were friends you can tell me Konan-chan." She gave her best friend a reassuring smile. Konan just looked at the woman and closed her eyes and sighed before speaking. "Me and Naruto are leaving the village." She spoke while Mari opened her eyes while Naruto did the same 'What! No what about Ayumi!' he thought scared at the fact of losing his first friend "What why? What's happened?" she asked worry taking over for her friend and child. "Nothing we just need to leave and I've called you here today to give you the shop that is if you want it?" Konan lied the truth was she could care less about Yugakure but decided having an entire village after you wasn't something she wanted to deal with.

Mari just widened her eyes at the offer to take over a store that controlled a portion of Yugakure's economy. She looked into Konan's eyes searching for any sign of deceit but found none and gave her reply "Yes". Konan simply nodded with a smile until she saw Naruto come into the room with tears in his eyes and knew he had been eavesdropping "Naruto-kun lis…" she tried to say getting up and attempting to comfort him but was stopped when he yelled "NO! I don't want to leave this is our home what about Ayumi-chan?!" he asked grinding his teeth in anger while glaring at his mother.

"Naruto-kun please you'll see her again I promise" she pleaded not wanting to argue with her son. "NO why are we leaving tell me!" he yelled wanting to know what brought this on. Mari just watched on in sadness at the boy that she believed loved her daughter without even knowing it before getting up and leaving the two to find her daughter and deliver the news to her she knew it wouldn't go over well. "What? Don't you remember Sochi?" she said confused. "What are you talking about? What am I supposed to remember?" he said calming down at the odd question. Konan stared at him before closing her eyes in realization 'I see the situation was too stressful for him so his mind suppressed the memory maybe it's for the best.' She thought. "Nothing Sochi its nothing but. We're moving and that's final we leave in three days I'm sorry this is for you too Naruto..." she said he widened his eyes before running out the door and slamming it behind him. Konan looked at the door before sighing in sadness. 'Everything I do is for you Sochi' she thought before making preparations for the move.

_Yugakure Village gates_

It had been three days since Konan had decided it was time to leave Naruto still wasn't talking to her causing tension between the two much to her Konan's sadness. They were now at the village gates ready to leave. Mari smiled at the two before putting them both in a hug while Konan bit back a growl from her touching Naruto and listened to Mari. "Thank you Konan for everything" Konan smiled at the woman and nodded "Likewise Mari-san" Mari then looked at Naruto who was staring at the ground she dropped to her knees looking him in the eyes. "Naruto be strong for your mother alright?" he gave a barely noticeable nod and Mari just smiled in sadness before taking Konan by the hand and taking a few feet from the two children much to Konan's ire. Ayumi looked at Naruto sniffling slightly before speaking "You…you won't forget about me will you?" She asked fearing the answer before gasping slightly when the blond boy embraced her in a hug.

"Of course not Ayumi-chan… we'll see each other again I promise." He said letting her out go before offering a pinky to her which she took. He locked they're fingers together before speaking "Promise of a life time" he said with a smile before thinking letting a grin come across his face he told her to hold her hands in front of her in which she complied wondering what he was going to do. He put his hand over hers before making a paper lily and handing it to her much to her and Mari's shock while Konan looked on in jealousy. Ayumi looked at it marveling its beauty before smiling and kissing Naruto on the cheek. She looked at her feet while blushing as did he "Thank you now you better get going Naruto-chan~!" she giggled regaining her composure. His eyebrow twitched at the nick name. Before turning around and leaving through the village gates. The two continued walking down the road Konan walking slightly ahead surprised when Naruto spoke. "Where are we moving?" he asked Konan looked back at him and smiled before saying speaking. "The Land of Lightning…Kumogakure"


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: Sentient

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

**JUTSU**

Naruto X Samui X Mabui X Konan

_Fuji village two days from Kumogakure_

Konan walked into the small village of Fuji the sun was setting and she could see her son who still wasn't talking to her. She casted her gaze to Naruto who was obviously tired if his half-closed eyelids were any indication. 'My little trooper' she thought with a smile before returning her gaze to the road ahead. "(Yawn) are we stopping here for the night?" he asked with no small hint of hope in his voice while still angry at his mother the four days of traveling had helped clear his mind of most of the anger. "Yes Sochi-kun we'll stay here for the night and continue on in the morning now let's gets something to eat and find an inn." After eating they searched for an inn with little trouble. "Sochi I'll take a shower first is that okay?" he nodded "Fine". She saddened at his one word answer before watching him lay down on the bed before going into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

After taking a shower she exited the bathroom to see Naruto staring at the ceiling almost asleep. "Sochi-kun?" she asked. He looked over at her "Yes Kaa-san?" "You're not angry at me still are you? Because if you are… I just want you to know that everything I do is…" she tried to continue but was interrupted by him "Is for me I know you don't have to tell me so much." He said with annoyance his mother had told him that since the day he could remember. She looked at him before frowning and sitting next to him. "Sochi-kun I know your upset but I say those words to you because I love you more than you'll ever know you have every right to be upset with me but If making you upset with me is the consequence of keeping you happy I'd do it a thousand times over.

Naruto looked into his mother's sadness filled grey eyes. Before lunging he lunged at her wrapping his small arms around her making her gasp. "Kaa-san I'm sorry to make you sad but I was just angry and I didn't know what to think I don't want to be angry at you anymore I'm sorry I'm sorry!" He repeated while crying into his mother's chest. Konan smiled before returning the hug with as much love as possible "Sochi-kun it's okay just please don't ever ignore me like that again!" she said they fell asleep in each other's arms the anger and tension that had been plaguing them for days finally lifted from their shoulders.

_Kumogakure two days later _

Naruto and Konan walked up to the village gates of the village hidden in the clouds the former marveling at how high the mountains were. They reached the gates and approached two Chūnin gate guards wearing the standard white Kumo flak jacket with their village Hitai-ate around their foreheads. "What's your business in Kumo?" he asked Konan silently checking her out. "I request an audience with Raikage-sama" she said putting on her cold and professional mask. The two ninjas narrowed their eyes at an outsider wanting to speak to their Kage before nodding. "Táchira watch things here I'll be back" he said before escorting the two to Raikage's office and passing them off to the secretary before returning to guard duty. They were told to wait and did passing the time by Konan teaching him how to play Shogi on a board that was in the corner of the room. "Very good Sochi-kun" she said feeling proud at how fast he was learning the game. Her thoughts were interrupted when the Secretary spoke. "Raikage-sama will see you now" looking up from her paper work before continuing. "Come on Naruto and remember to be respectful to the Raikage". "Hai" he quickly responded before remembering what his mother taught him on etiquette and putting on a serious face…well as serious as a six year old can be.

They walked in to see the Yondaime Raikage's imposing figure. He was fairly tall and dark skinned like most in Kumogakure with blonde almost white hair. He wore his Kage Haori open without a shirt showing his hulking frame while he also wore solid gold wrist bands with a matching belt with a boar face engraved on it. The only known user of the Lightning Armor took in the two foreigners before greeting them. "Welcome to Kumogakure my Shinobi say you have business to discuss with me?" he thought looking at the two seemingly harmless civilians but couldn't help but think that there was something unnerving about the blue haired woman. "Yes my name is Konan and this is my son Naruto." She introduced both of them bowing to the man. "We've come looking for a home" staring into black eyes of the man. "mhm and why should I let you inside the village what do we have to gain by letting you settle here?" he asked narrowing his eyes at the two.

"Naruto wait outside ok?" she said he nodded with a bow to the Raikage before going back out to the waiting room and practicing Shogi. Clearing his throat the hulking man sat back in his chair awaiting her response. "I'm sure your tired Raikage-sama so I won't waste your time the boy you saw Is my adoptive son Naruto his full name being Naruto Namikaze and the holder of the Kyubi the nine tailed bijū." She finished off with an amused expression when he the Kage looked at her with an astounded expression. He studied her for a bit in silence before realizing that she wasn't lying. "I see…I accept you will both become ninja after I will have you tested for your rank soon and the boy will be placed in the academy." He said not bothering to mention that even if she did have qualms against the conditions he wouldn't let a Jinchūriki slip from his hands.

Konan narrowed her eyes at the veiled threats he was sending but nodded in compliance. "Good then my assistant will give you a choice of homes" he said waving her off 'I'll have to get B and Yugito to train him' he thought while feeling an oncoming headache. After picking a new home that was a simple two bedroom one bath the two had settled down and was now walking through the village having already eaten. "Naruto would you like to go the park maybe we can find you some new friends?" she asked he brightened with an excited nod at the thought of making more friends like Ayumi. "Yes!" he said while grabbing his mother's hand and pulling her along much to her amusement 'he doesn't know where the park is…' after wandering around they had finally found a park and upon reaching it Naruto ran off without a word to a group of kids. The group of children looked at Naruto with curiosity Konan watching him from a distance.

He walked up to the three other children confidently. "Yo! I'm Naruto Who're you?" he asked the children all of them looking at him silently before the shortest of the group spoke up. "Hmm you new here?" she asked completely ignoring the blondes question she narrowing her amber eyes at the new comer. Naruto looked on at the dark skinned girl with long red hair that reminded him of someone but he wasn't quite sure but brushed it off in favor of responding to her question. He grinned at her still oblivious to the other two children flanking her "yeah me and my Kaa-san just moved to the village." He noticed the other two people silently listening to their conversation. His cheeks turned a light pink when he noticed the cute girl. She was blonde with hair that stopped at his shoulders with blue eyes that reminded him of his own but the thing that caught him off guard was her facial expression it was the same one his mother wore aloof and reserved.

"Um hi I'm..." he started but was cut off when she finished for him "Naruto I heard you before I'm Samui and the rude one is Karui and the one with the lollipop is Omoi" she said 'he seems cool' she inwardly thought. Naruto looked at the only boy in the group who had short white spikey hair and black eyes the boy nodded while inwardly thinking 'oh a new kid...what If he's a spy from an enemy village and he's here to take us hostage to take over the village!' he thought nervously. Samui watched with a brief annoyed expression at the boy already knowing he was probably overthinking the situation. Naruto looked at the group and smiled. "So you guys want to play?" he asked all three nodded. "Well I guess you're okay Sure we were just about to start a game of tag Omoi's it!" Karui yelled before taking off while Samui dashed off Naruto looked at Omoi who did the same.

"You're supposed to run you know…" Omoi said while taking out a new sucker seemingly from thin air. Naruto blinked before speaking "OH!" before he dashed into another direction. "That kids weird…" Omoi thought before trying to catch Karui first. Konan watched all of this with amusement and slight anger at the girl named Karui for ignoring her son. The day went on with Naruto playing with his new friends until his mother called him over alerting him it was time to go. He gave his friends a goodbye before leaving with his hand in his mothers. They trudged down the road towards there new house. 'See Naru-chan I knew you'd like it here' she thought "Sochi come here I need to talk to you about something. He nodded before sitting in his mother's lap she stroked his hair remembering when he was still just a baby. "How would you feel about becoming a ninja?" she asked somewhat hoping he'd reject the idea but found no such luck.

"Really when?! And how" he asked grabbing onto his mother's kimono getting directly in her face with excitement. She smiled before coaxing him to sit back down. "In three years when you become of age to enter the academy but I need you to understand something" she said her voice turning serious he nodded waiting for what she had to say. "Being a Shinobi is not a game your life will be in constant danger you'll have to kill for a living I want you to think it over even if you feel confident in that you want to do become a ninja If you still feel the same well step your training in preparation. Understood?" he nodded his mind now trying to make a clear decision. "Okay Kaa-san I'll think about it." She beamed at him taking her words to heart. "Good now come on you need your rest" she said before putting him to bed she watched him snore lightly before her thoughts turned grim 'He's going to be moving soon I'll have to prepare myself I won't let him be taken.' She thought before slipping into her own bed and falling asleep thinking of the blonde she loved so much.

_Unknown location_

"Is everyone gathered?" a woman asked "Yes My lady they're all gathered though some don't seem to fully understand the goal of the group." A man said "it makes no difference come we have a meeting to attend" they both walked down a hallway before arriving at a large room with a circular table. She sat down before addressing the group of people around it. "all of you have been called here for your unique abilities in seven years we will be moving on our targets in seven years we will spread our reputation until then." She said and nodded her head when one member raised his hand to speak. "And what about Akatsuki hmmm?" she narrowed her eyes at the mention of the group. "They are of no consequence we will deal with them when the time comes. You all know what you're to do until then dismissed." She said with a tone of authority receiving a chorus of "Yes Milady" 'Sochi-Kun ill free you just hold on'.

A/N: Next chapter will have more development between Naruto and Samui she is my favorite character so I might favor her a little more than the other two but I'll try to take their relationship at a realistic pace and if you feel like the story is moving slow then you're absolutely right but you're going to have to bear with me on that. Also I'm trying to name a technique for Naruto and I need name suggestions it'll be an Fūinjutsu/Origami jutsu (Combined) if I use one of your suggestions ill of course give credit where it's due. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto:Sentient

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Flashback

JUTSU

Naruto X Samui X Mabui X Konan

_Last time: "And what about Akatsuki hmmm?" she narrowed her eyes at the mention of the group. "They are of no consequence we will deal with them when the time comes. You all know what you're to do until then dismissed." She said with a tone of authority receiving a chorus of "Yes Milady" 'Sochi-Kun ill free you just hold on'._

_Kumogakure 7 years later_

"Naruto were going to get something to eat come with us!" It had been seven years since Naruto and Konan had come to Kumogakure. The Raikage had decided that Konan would be a Jōnin when he saw her skills she was now one of the very few s-rank ninjas that were a part of Kumogakure. She was now known among the Shinobi and Kunoichis of the village as the _Origami no megami _for being one of the only two paper users in the world and for her ruthlessness and zero percent mission failure rates. When the council first became aware of her technique they assumed that it was a Kekkei genkai and tried to make her a breeding machine but they were thoroughly let down when it turned out to be a very guarded secret between two people. Said woman had changed somewhat over the years the origami rose in her hair had been changed from white to orange much to Naruto's appreciation. Her clothes had stayed the same except for the Kumo head band tied around her neck and the full white standard Jōnin vest she now wore.

When Naruto entered the academy the teachers and other students instantly took a liking to him and were astounded that he knew the same technique as his mother but weren't really surprised. This earned him a following of fan girls much to his best friends Samui's annoyance. The girl had also grown over the years she had become more talkative especially around Naruto. Samui had grown plenty her chest size gave her constant back problems. Her blonde hair still stopped at her shoulders framing her face that was still as aloof as ever when she wasn't around friends. She had taken to wearing a very low cut grey outfit that showed off her considerable bust she wore mesh armor underneath her top with red armguards a short skirt of the same color that covered her stomach that acted as a girdle with high gray matching boots.(Same as canon but doesn't have flak jacket yet)

"Sorry guys but I already have plans with some other people" Naruto replied to the group of fan girls much to their disappointment. (Naruto wears the same outfit as Omoi but neither of them has the flak jacket yet.) His hair was wilder with bangs framing the side of his face he was the only person in the village with sun kissed blonde hair. The marks on his cheeks had grown to be more defined. After turning down the offer the blonde left to find his three friends. All four of them had formed a tight relationship together they were rarely seen without at least two of them being together they were at the top of their class with Naruto being in first with Omoi second both of them were going for Shinobi of the year and Samui and Karui were currently tied for Kunoichi of the year. Naruto made his way to their usual meeting spot just outside the academy gates. He walked paced to the gates before he narrowly dodged a punch from Karui. "You jerk your late!" the red head yelled he grinned sheepishly before speaking "ah sorry guys I got held up by some people." Samui narrowed her eyes "It's not very cool to be late Naruto." she said with a slight frown. Omoi just watched on with an amused expression at seeing his friend grilled by the two future Kunoichi. "aww Samui-chan don't be like that how I buy you ice cream later to make up for it?" he said he knew it was her favorite thing to eat and would be more than enough to make up for being late.

She stared at him for a few seconds before placing her hand on her hip. "Fine". Karui then made her presence known "What about me?" "How about you choose what we eat and I'll pay" she grinned before yelling "Unagi it is then" 'It's always the same thing with her' 'what if Karui eats so much Unagi that she runs the restaurant out of business and the village goes bankrupt and we become homeless!' 'Unagi…not cool'

_Hidden Cloud Restaurant_

The four friends upon reaching the restaurant sat down in a booth Karui and Samui on one side and the two guys on the other. After they ordered Omoi began to talk "So Naruto how's your Kaa-san?" he asked he would never admit it but he had a small crush on his friend's mother who wouldn't? She was one of the most beautiful women in the village. The origami user sighed before responding. "She's doing well she's out on a mission right now so she should be back when we graduate speaking of graduation Samui Karui you guys are tied for Kunoichi of the year any predictions for the winner?." Karui grinned and sent Samui a challenging smirk "I guess we'll just have to wait and see in two days when the finals start." The busty blonde raised an eyebrow at her rival's behavior. "You want K.O.T.Y. that bad?" she asked she didn't really care about graduating at the top of their class. "Hell yeah! Think about all the respect I'd get." She yelled causing the other restaurant guests to turn to they're table in annoyance. The redhead's cheeks matched her hair in embarrassment. "You should know that titles mean nothing in the field isn't that what Urusai-sensei constantly tells us?" The dark skinned girl thought before a moment before pouting "I suppose your right but doesn't mean that I can't rub it in your face when I win Samui-chan" the boys laughed at their female friends bickering and continued to eat and talk before Karui and Omoi both left leaving the blondes to themselves. They began to walk aimlessly through the village enjoying each other's company before they ended up in front of Samui's apartment "thank you for the company Naruto-san" she said with a small smile which he returned while his cheeks turned a light red talking to his fellow blonde. "Uh no problem Samui-chan any time" he said averting his eyes to the side. She smirked before responding. "I'll hold you to that then see you tomorrow" he watched her enter her apartment unconsciously watching her rear sway back and forth before catching himself and going home.

_Naruto's home_

'I wonder if Kaa-sans home yet she's been gone for almost two weeks' he contemplated before opening the door to his house and seeing his mother standing there tapping her foot angrily a frown set on her flawless skin 'Shit she looks upset' "Oh hey Kaa-san your back welcome home!" he said hesitantly closing the door behind him silently wondering if he should make a brake for it but decided against it knowing that would only serve to anger her. She stared before crossing her arms "where have you been? It's almost midnight" of course she already knew where he was you didn't become an S rank ninja without knowing how to hide yourself from most people but he didn't need to know that. "I was walking around with Samui-chan and lost track of time Kaa-san besides I'm almost a full-fledged Shinobi I think I'm responsible enough to stay out late" he said his own anger rising it had always been like this while he appreciated his mother caring about him it was too much sometimes. She narrowed her eyes seeing the logic behind his words silently thinking to herself 'I know that but that girl…' she sighed before embracing him in a hug which he returned "ok I'm sorry Sochi-kun I just worry about you is all" she said "I know Kaa-san anyway how was your mission?". She sat down on the couch next to him laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes "Fine just a couple of Chūnin missing Nins biting off more than they could chew what about you?" he smiled "Great! Graduation is in two days hopefully me and the others will be on the same team." She smiled at her son's happiness before speaking "you know teams are only made up of four people right?" he nodded "yeah but maybe well get lucky plus if it does happen I'll get to be on the same team as Samui-chan" he said letting his mind drift to his crush. Konan frowned at the mention of the girl that he had started to spend more and more time with "that's good Sochi-kun well I'm going to bed goodnight" she said before retiring for the night. The blonde yawned before going to sleep himself.

_Two days later Kumo academy_

The training grounds of the academy were filled with students aspiring to become Shinobi and Kunoichi some for the right reasons and some for the wrong reasons only a select few knew that becoming a ninja was no game. Among these select few were Naruto and his group of friends who were all ready to take the test. The students continued to talk until they're instructor told them to quiet down before he spoke "aright class it seems we have a special guest Raikage-sama himself has come to watch you guys so do your best and if you should fail remember that Ninja life isn't for everyone" he said before all eyes turned to the sound of three Shunshins the students widened their eyes at seeing the Raikage's hulking build up close causing many girls to blush while the boys eyes wandered to the two mysterious women making the whispers start. "Hey isn't that the _Origami no megami!_""It is that's Naruto-sans mother! Whoa she's hot!" "Who's the other chick?" all the while a certain blondes eyebrow twitched in anger at the comments his fellow students made he was brought out of his anger when he heard Omoi and Karui laughing at his expense before they're sensei began to talk quieting them down. "Alright you will be tested on how well you can use the **Henge no Jutsu** (Transformation Technique), **Nawanuki no Jutsu** (Rope Untying Technique), **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Body Replacement Technique**), Bunshin no Jutsu** (Art of the Doppelganger), **Kenjutsu **(Sword Technique),Taijutsu (Body Art) and Shuriken and Kunai throwing. Naruto since you don't have a last name why don't you start?" truthfully the instructor wanted to see if he would make rookie of the year or not and to show off a bit in front of the Raikage and the beautiful _Origami no megami. _The Jinchūriki walked forward receiving good lucks from his classmates and looked towards Samui to see her give him a small smile and a nod while he turned to the Raikage and his mother receiving nods from both.

He stood in front of his sensei feeling the stares of his classmates on him. He looked into his teachers eyes receiving an unspoken whenever you're ready. "**Henge no Jutsu!" **and transformed into a perfect copy of the Yondaime Raikage himself. Omoi watched in amusement while eating another sucker 'showoff'. The blonde then continued on demonstrating the **Kawarimi no Jutsu **before stopping to ask a question causing some raised eyebrows. "Umm sensei do you mind if I can use a different clone technique the standard is near impossible for me to use because of my chakra control" he said hoping this wouldn't be a problem. Urusai smiled before nodding having already been told of this by the Raikage himself. The aspiring ninja sighed in relief before performing a technique "**Kami Bunshin**!" (Paper clone) before sealessly creating a solid copy of himself made of paper much to the shock of most of the class. He instructed the clone to move to the other side of the training field confusing the Chūnin sensei but understood when he heard Naruto's technique "Kami Shuriken!" he yelled sending paper kunai and shuriken to lethal points of the clones body which busted into paper merging back with its creator. He received numerous "whoa's" from his classmates who had never seen the Paper techniques before. "alright Naruto-san you can rejoin your classmates until the sparring portion of the test." He nodded before walking and standing by the other test takers watching them fail and pass various parts of the test.

Soon the sparring portion of the test came up and everyone was ready to see who would become S.O. T.Y. and K.O.T.Y. the Raikage stiffened finally getting to see what the top Ninja of the academy were made of. "Will Karui and Samui come up for the Kenjutsu and Taijutsu portion of the test?" said Kunoichi trudged into the battle area. Both picking up wooden weapons of their choice Samui taking a Tantō in her right hand in a reverse grip and Karui taking a long Katana in her left "Remember Kenjutsu and Taijutsu only and first would be killing blow wins ready?" he asked raising his hand in preparation seeing the women nod and settle into stances began the match with a "HAJIMARU!" instantly the girls rushed forward meeting in a clash blue eyes boring into gold each trying to overpower the other before Samui leapt back knowing that Karui had a slight advantage in strength but didn't let it slow her down as her analytical mind kicked into overdrive making up plans.

The redhead smirked at overpowering her rival and didn't let up on her attacks rushing towards her sending her katana in a downwards slash that was avoided by Samui who crouched and sidestepped it before bring her Tantō upwards aiming for the redheads chin who leaned back narrowly avoiding the practice weapon before jumping back letting herself catch her breath. The blonde stood up settling into an offensive stance with her ever calm features before she took advantage of the redheads open form and raced towards her jumping up and attempting an axe kick Karui blocked the attack with the flat side of her sword and growled when the busty woman used it as a spring board summersaulting in the air in before taking the entire audience by surprise and _throwing _the wooden Tantō when she regained her composure in mid-air before landing gracefully while sliding on her feet to a stop. TWACK! Was the only sound that was heard as the makeshift throwing weapon made contact with Karui's head that was too shocked to block it and heard the Tantō clatter to the ground after hitting her. The Raikage raised an eyebrow at the unpredictable move. No one said a word until Naruto finally let out his barely contained excitement and ran forward knocking Omoi's sucker out of his hand ignoring the "MY LOLLI-CHAN!" squeezing the two girls in a hug and lifting them off the ground much to a certain origami user's ire "Samui-chan Karui-chan that was awesome! Samui I can't believe that wor-"his excitement was soon replaced with pain as Karui's fist collided with the top of his head dropping giving him a matching bump on the head as hers he dropped the two girls on their feet "SHUT UP SHE GOT ME BY SURPRISE THAT'S ALL!" before walking back to the crowd and sitting next to a crying Omoi holding a sucker in both hands 'WHY KAMI WHY IT WAS INNOCENT!' he thought ignoring the sweat drops he got from the audience.

Naruto stood up rubbing his head and opening his eyes to see a blushing Samui he began to talk but was interrupted once again "stealing a hug from me? Looks like I'll be taking you up on that ice cream promise you made after all Naruto-san" she returned to the audience her blush now gone and replaced with a victorious smirk. The maelstrom smiled and blushed oblivious to the stare he was receiving from his mother at the mention of a "Promise" this would need looking into. Their sensei made himself known finally done watching the antics of his students before giving Samui the win and telling Naruto and Omoi to get ready which they complied to Naruto thought settling into his stance with his wooden katana he wanted to use a paper one but that would be counted as a Non-Kenjutsu/Taijutsu technique 'just one more step and then I'll be a true Shinobi'. Omoi glared at Naruto settling into a defensive stance with a long katana 'I WILL REAP VENGENCE FOR MY LOLLI-CHAN!' "HAJIMARU!" both fighters stood stock still waiting for the other to make an opening. This went on for about two minutes the Raikage and Konan both thinking 'impressive both know that neither one of them are pushovers' 'that's my Sochi-kun!' while the still silent and unnamed guest to the right of the Raikage had her own thoughts 'so this is what happens when an s-ranked ninja has a child…creepy'

Finally the stare down ended courtesy of Karui finally losing her patience "COME ON DO SOMETHING FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" Omoi darted his eyes to Karui for a split second but that was all his opponent needed and had to block a strike to the midsection the wooden swords meeting in a clash of wood on wood. Omoi looked surprised at Naruto's speed realizing he was beat in said class let go of his wooden sword much to the blondes mild shock and jumped over a sweep kick before throwing himself upside down balancing himself spun sending a cartwheel kick with his shin which was blocked by Omoi raising his arms in an X covering the impact area that was his chest and immediately regretted it as he skidded back feeling as though his arms almost broke. 'if I hadn't used chakra to cushion that he could've broke my arms Naruto…just what the hell did your mother teach you?!' he brought up his slightly shaking arms at the pain he was feeling before he rose an eyebrow at Naruto when he threw him his sword "Omoi…we both know that were going to pass so let's see who can win in one move I win ill buy you your next stash of suckers" the blonde smirked when he saw Omoi's usually thoughtful face turn into one of glee at cleaning his friend out for candy, "but if I win…you can't eat suckers for a week" he said honestly he just wanted to get this all over with so he could live up to that promise he gave Samui just thinking about her made him smile. "YOUR ON!" he said before they both settled into offensive stances and leapt forward before there was another sound of wood hitting and a clatter of someone's sword Omoi looked to see his sword aimed at Naruto's neck with Naruto weaponless but holding out his hand to his neck he realized he had officially won the match but had they been truly fighting he could've easily been killed by the blondes paper. Just as their sensei got over his excitement at seeing two good fights he began to call the match but was interrupted. "That won't be necessary Urusai-san" everyone turned to see the Raikage walking surprised at him finally speaking for the first time. "I think I've seen enough today that it would be appropriate for you both to be put down as Shinobi of the year congratulations." Everyone dropped their jaws at the statement. "Relax I'm the Kage of his village and what I say goes well if that's all I'll let you continue on with your exams I'm sure I'll be seeing some of you soon good luck." He said before disappearing in a lightning bolt Naruto then realized his mother was giving him a proud smile he returned it before she also Shunshined away he saw the stranger that had been with the Raikage look at him with a look of mischief in her black eyes she winked before disappearing in blue fire.

_30 minutes later Kumo academy gates_

Naruto walked out with a content smile on his face with his friends in tow all o them now sporting their Kumo headbands with pride. Karui while still slightly upset at losing K.O.T.Y. to her rival still couldn't help but be happy. They were all told to come back tomorrow for team placement. "Guys as much as I would like to hang out with you I'm going to go home and sleep off the Tantō to the head I got later" Karui said with a glare towards Samui who just smirked angering her even more she stomped off slightly wobbly. Omoi sighed before saying he had to make sure she got there safe too leaving the two blondes alone. "Well Samui-chan how about that ice cream I promised you?" he asked. "Of course you didn't think I'd let you skip out on your promise so easily did you?" she said with a play tone causing him to chuckle and shake his head "Course not come on I know the place "he said before the two walked to the ice cream stand not too far away from the academy in relative but comforting silence just enjoying each other's company eventually the two sat found themselves sitting in a tree side by side still enjoying their food. Samui looked at her fellow blonde before gaining an evil glint in her eye that had never been seen before. She shoved her ice-cream into his nose laughing as he coughed and sputtered while shaking his head rapidly he couldn't help but feel a slight tingle in his stomach when he heard her laugh which he rarely got to hear. He overcame the feeling when he returned the favor she was too caught up in her laughter to see it coming she coughed and glared at him and he laughed twice as hard as her before she shoved him off the branch watching him fall but widened her eyes when he grabbed on to her wrist taking her with him he landed on his back with Samui on top of him the blow being cushioned by chakra.

They both stared and laughed when they realized what happened completely forgetting about the position they were in. "Naruto-san looks like you owe me another promise" she said returning to her cool expression he smiled and nodded and looked up at her his eyes trailed her ice-cream covered lips unaware that she was doing the same they continued to stare until they slowly brought themselves closer together both blondes heart rates speeding up. They stopped right before they kissed centimeters apart neither sure what they should do still in there compromising position. Naruto could only hear the blood rushing through his ears before he reacted and took Samui's lips both widening there previously eyes in surprise before closing them the kiss started out innocent but soon both were making small moans in the back of their throats before Samui opened her mouth on instinct wanting to taste more of the blonde while wrapping her arms around his neck. 'Her lips are so soft!' He didn't know what to do but just went with it and opened his before thrusting the appendage into her mouth to which she eagerly took and began to wrestle it with her own. Both now were beginning to feel each other's bodies feeling they're loins begin to burn with lust but froze when they both felt blood lust that only Naruto knew it belonged to. They stopped they're ministrations to look up at the person. There stood Konan looking furious paper flying around her form glaring daggers at both of them a deep frown in place on her naturally flawless face he gulped and waited wondering when she going to say something his hands still on Samui's hips too scared to move all arousal gone he received his answer when his mother finally spoke. "Get. Up"

A/Here you go sorry for the wait had finals at my school but enough about my problems hope you enjoyed the fight scenes they were my first thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto: Sentient

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Naruto X Yugito X Samui X Konan X Mabui

_Last Time: There stood Konan looking furious paper flying around her form glaring daggers at both of them a deep frown in place on her naturally flawless face he gulped and waited wondering when she going to say something his hands still on Samui's hips too scared to move all arousal gone he received his answer when his mother finally spoke. "Get. Up."_

_Kumogakure Park_

Naruto immediately stood up bringing Samui up with him she stood next to him blushing while at the same time trying to keep her features neutral. Naruto stood up trying to hide his arousal somewhat making his mother's frown deepen if it were possible. He truly was afraid of his mother right now this may not have been the face she wore when someone hurt him but it almost showed just as much animosity. How she let him become a ninja truly was a mystery to him. He looked around her form at the dozens of paper that seemed ready to kill whether they were aimed at him or Samui he had no idea.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said in a calming manner that betrayed her furious look it surprised all three of them how she didn't yell. 'I knew I should have stopped this as soon as I saw her seducing MY Sochi first that Ayumi girl and now her I won't let this girl hurt him all he needs is me.' She thought she hissed in thought. The freshly recruited Shinobi gulped and regained some of his courage and spoke.

"We were just playing around and one thing led to another I was going to stop before it went too far" he said blue eyes boring into grey he really was going to stop things he liked Samui being his long time crush and the way she kissed him back just minutes ago knew she felt the same.

"So lip locking and groping isn't too far?! Naruto I raised you better than this the only reason I let this go on Is because I knew moving here was hard for you but you don't need to give in to some _girls _advances you're too young I forbid this she'll only hurt you!" the bluenette spoke in a rising tone her fist clenched in anger she and her son just couldn't seem to get along anymore. Samui finally let herself be known becoming more and more irritated as the woman practically called her a slut she wouldn't admit it but she was afraid of this woman all she knew was that she was an S-rank ninja and Naruto mother she didn't want to be on the woman's bad side but figured it was almost unavoidable now.

"Megami-san what I and Naruto-san were doing may have been inappropriate bu…" she tried to reason with the angered woman but was interrupted by Konan.

"Shut. Your. Mouth. I don't want to even hear your voice you disgust me my son deserves better than you MUCH better if you think I'll let this continue drop dead I don't know what you want with him but I know you'll only use him if I EVER see you seducing my son again I will _erase_ you every day from now on is a gift from me to you" she spoke in a tone that held no room for arguments while loaded with venom grey eyes bored into blue for one final time before turning to her son.

Naruto would have cut in if it had not been for his mother wrapping him in a cocoon of paper he tried to escape but was firmly trapped he may have been good with origami but she was better MUCH better knowing just the amount of force needed to keep him from separating himself into paper she Shunshined taking her struggling son with her. Samui could only watch in frustration and sadness at not getting to speak to her first kiss and what said kiss meant for them now.

_With Naruto and Konan_

Konan dropped Naruto piecing herself back together with her Origami jutsu. She looked down at her son knowing that he would be furious with her and prepared herself for the verbal lashing that was sure to come 'he has to understand I just want to protect him I just want him happy' and her prediction came true when he leapt up glaring at his mother she flinched slightly at his amazing blue eyes that were boring into her grey.

"KAA-SAN! What the hell are you doing that was uncalled for and none of your business I'm not a kid anymore that you can push and pull around anymore look at this!" he said jabbing a finger at the newly acquired headband tied around his forehead. "I'm an adult now _I_ control my life _i _decide who I see you can't keep me sheltered like this I can take care of myself_ I DON'T NEED YOU_!" Konan gasped at his statement and could have sworn she saw a flash of red in his eyes he finally breathed in air at his rant 'H-he doesn't need me?' he took in his mother's appearance and saw that her S-rank ninja mask had dropped he looked into her eyes they looked sad and broken she began to silently cry the only time he remembered her crying was when they lived in Yugakure. She took in a sharp breath not bothering to wipe her tears

"I…I see I guess your right maybe there is such a thing as _too _much love I'm sorry Sochi I just wanted to help…" she gave him a smile tears still falling years of neglecting her own feelings had finally caught up to her she was teetering on a mental breakdown and a couple harsh words from the blonde she loved so much was all that she needed to be pushed over the edge.

"Kaa-san no I'm sor…" but Kami seemed not to favor him for the moment when a knock at the door intervened he looked at his still crying mother not bothering to answer the door but the knocking renewed with vigor he backed away from his statue still mother before leaving to answer the door. He opened the door in a slightly exaggerated manner to reveal a BOLT agent clad in a gray and white cloak that was surely hiding his armor and weapons.

"Raikage-sama requests your presence along with your mother soon" the masked ninja Shunshined off having completed his objective. He sighed before going back into the living room seeing his mother still standing there she had dried her tears and put up her emotionless mask once again.

"Kaa-san" he tried to start but realized that now wasn't the best moment and decided they would talk later.

"We should get to the Raikage tower now he's requested us" he waited for her reply his eyes trailing down to the floor unwilling to meet that steely gaze of hers. She stared at him with indifference on the outside but on the inside she felt as though she had been crushed by the strongest of opponents.

"Let's go"

_Raikage-tower_

The fastest man alive sighed getting ready for what was almost sure to be a frustrating next hour the things that were about to take place would bring heat from all of the major villages whether Konoha or Iwa would be ballsier he didn't know. On one hand you had the stubborn almost moronic village of Iwa wanting revenge for hundreds possibly thousands of their ninja that died by the hands of the fourth Hokage in a war that they started. Or you had Konoha who would want their precious Yondaime's son back. He didn't know _how_ Konan ended up with Naruto and didn't really care he just knew that he was going to be their trump card in the upcoming problems they would face after today. He stopped his thoughts as his new secretary walked in. "Raikage-sama the guest you requested are here" she said in a polite voice. He smiled at the young woman before answering "Thank you Mabui-san send them in". She nodded and returned the smile before leaving briefly to retrieve the said people. Naruto sighed in wait with his mother and the woman that had accompanied the Raikage on his graduation day. She had been staring at him the whole time much to his embarrassment and surprise and had yet to speak a word to him with only an occasional wink. What surprised him was how much his mother seemed to not care that the woman was purposefully making him squirm under her gaze.

While he may have been slightly annoyed at the staring he couldn't help that the woman was beautiful. She had long straight light blonde hair pulled back tightly by a white hair tie he made contact with her black eyes before blushing and looking away making her smirk. He tried to look once more taking in her black and purple blouse and black pants with matching pants. His eyes drifted to her arms that were wrapped in bandages her left arm was wrapped in a single chain of white beads the last thing he noticed was the red belt she wore around her waist. He stopped looking and tried think of something else but she had other plans.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he stiffened

'SHE SAW ME!' he gulped hoping for someone to help him and took a sidelong glance at his mother that seemed oblivious to the conversation going on. He finally let his eyes meet hers blue and black meeting in a clash of nervousness and amusement.

"Um…what?" he asked hoping to play it off she stood up and walked towards him with sway in her steps.

'Whoa…she moves so…cat-like' he wondered before he noticed that his spacing out had caused him to temporarily forget she was walking towards him. She stopped in front of him looking down at him with a predatory smirk before leaning down to him and whispering directly in his ear with one hand on his chest and the other tilting his head to the side.

"I saw you staring and I just wanted to say…" she stopped causing him to cut his eyes at her before she continued.

"If I catch you again…you'll be my new scratching post got it?" she asked in a no nonsense tone he was surprised at her one hundred and eighty degree turn in emotions and didn't question it. Finally an interruption came in the form of the secretary. She looked slightly older than him by two or three years. She was dark skinned with green eyes. Her attire was formal consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals. She wore her light grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fell on either side of her face.

He caught himself and stopped eyeing her form just as she did too she wasn't interested in most boys her age all they wanted was a quick lay or something purely sexual and for a moment she took the sun-kissed blonde in front of her to be the same but when she noticed the most vibrant color of blue she had ever seen she felt like It was an entirely different story. Both blushed when they realized they had caught each other staring

'What am I doing? I only want Samui-chan' he thought he was starting to get slightly worried at the feelings he'd been feeling lately they had been all the normal emotions he usually felt but they felt…_amplified. _

"Raikage-sama will see you now" she stated with a slight bow. She felt chills gown her back when the famed _Origami no Megami_ strode past her but lightened when the blonde passed her. She sat down at her desk once again to begin her duties.

"Naruto, Konan, Yugito, good to see you again" he received two nods in response one from the blonde who looked relieved to finally know who the mystery woman was and one from Yugito his surrogate daughter of sorts. His gazed lingered on Konan she was being more passive than usual but shrugged it off.

'Women'.

"Naruto you should sit down your entire life is about to change." He stated it seemed more of command than anything. The blonde nodded his mind turning gears at what could cause the Raikage to say something like that. The hulking man looked towards Konan silently waiting on her to start.

'Sochi-kun I'm so sorry but this will probably destroy what little trust you have left for me' she thought with a sad expression that was caught by the maelstrom before it disappeared as fast as it came. She sighed and closed her eyes before turning towards him while opening them clasping her hands in front of her she smiled.

"Naruto…when you were born you had something that is known as one of the nine Bijū sealed into you the strongest in fact the Kyubi No Yoko it was sealed in you because it was going on a rampage in the village of Konohagakure" she stopped judging his reaction which was one that consisted of shock and slight betrayal she took his silence as permission to go on.

"He was sealed into you by the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze the only man to ever be listed as an SS-ranked ninja was also your father your full name is Naruto Namikaze you…" she steeled herself for what she knew was the hardest part for her

"The night of the attack your mother abandoned you thinking you were the beast itself your father wanted you to be seen as the villages savior but within mere hours of your birth someone tried to kill you Naruto…your adopted your my son in all but blood" she finally said the last part feeling like acid. Yugito watched in astonishment at the revelations displayed in front of her

'This kid holds the nine tails _and_ is the son of a Kage Kami he's going to be strong when he gets older' she stated before her _tenant _decided to make one of her usually perverted comments

'Mmmm…kitten my mating instincts are off the charts right now take him! Take him now right on the Raikage's desk!' the woman blushed crimson before scolding the giant cat

'Ero-Neko!'.The Raikage looked at the blonde also slightly in wonder at hearing the Genin's story the boy was still sitting there not saying anything just staring at the wall. He sighed knowing he wouldn't get the blonde to move so he just said what he knew would most likely kill him.

"Naruto…the council in Kumo can only make decisions on Shinobi matters if all vote unanimously since this is a militarized village I make most if not all decisions but every once in a while something happens beyond my control this is one of those instants..." he sighed before pushing it out feeling Konan's questioning heated glare.

"You will be placed in the CRA with a minimum of four wives and be required to have three children by the next three years also your full name will be used on all records from now on" he said while setting his arms on his desk while closing his eyes. While he could agree with the CRA he thought using the Jinchūriki's full name was foolish the second he made it into the bingo book he would be receiving marriage proposals and assassins in no time.

"You're putting MY son up as a human breeding machine!" Konan hissed her maternal instincts overpowering her sadness it seemed like just when she got her son away from that girl the problem multiplied itself. The Kage sighed and nodded opening his eyes.

"He can choose his wives but should the requirements not be met in three years well be forced to…breed him" Konan eyed the man in fury she was sure she could go up against him he was nothing without his famed _Lightning Release Armor _the BOLT agents hidden in the room tensed while reaching for their blades at the Origami users slight influx of chakra but were eased when there leader flared his chakra twice signaling them to stop.

"Naruto this is your Jōnin sensei Yugito Nii she also contains the two tailed bijū Matatabi she will show you how to use and tame the nine-tails power. After seeing your performance at the academy I've decided to put you on the first five man team in Kumo history your teammates will be Samui, Karui, and Omoi they will be informed of this tomorrow I expect great things from this team and I have full confidence in all of you." He finished Naruto finally regained his composure slightly before he nodded absentmindedly and left in a swirl of paper ignoring the look of worry he received from his mother.

_Kumo Park_

Samui sighed for what felt like the millionth time in the past couple of hours she had been searching for her best friend since the incident at the park. She heard what his mother said loud and clear but she needed answers from the blonde she had been keeping her feelings towards him to herself and Karui for as long as she could remember. She walked back into the place that they had engaged in there heated kiss she recalled how strong and firm his hands around her waist were and the taste and feel of him when she had made the kiss go from innocent to hot and heavy in a matter of seconds. The busty blonde stopped her thoughts half because of the blush that was surely invading her face and half because of the Shunshin that she heard above her. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw it was the very person she had been looking for.

"Naruto!" she called out firmly causing him to turn to her she frowned when she noticed something was troubling him. He jumped down while greeting her before silence fell over the two as they recalled the events earlier in the day. After about a minute or two of silence Samui finally spoke up breaking the suffocating silence.

"Naruto-san why did you kiss me?" she asked in the calmest and even tone she could muster. She watched him sigh and run a shaky hand through his blond hair before he spoke his electric blue eyes boring into her light blue ones causing her heart to skip a beat at the determination they showed.

"Samui-chan your my best friend and have been for a while now. I enjoy spending time with you everything about you I'm attracted to I can't explain why but I just am Samui…" he stopped before he walked forward taking her hands in his and in a bold move kissed both of them causing her to blush.

"Samui will you be with me and only me?" her breath hitched in shock at her crush telling his feelings she closed her eyes while also thinking about his mother but gained her resolve and stayed silent for a moment causing the Jinchūriki to look at her In fear thinking he'd be rejected was shocked when he felt her lips on his he got over his shock quickly before he tried to deepen the kiss but failed when she pulled back and wrapped him in a hug.

"Naruto I've never done this type of thing before but if you would really want me I would be happy to be yours" she said and sighed in happiness when he returned the hug.

"Samui you have no idea how happy that makes me feel but before we go further I have to tell you something." She was looking into his eyes once again in anticipation at what her potential boyfriend would tell her and proceeded to be shocked at the string of information of his life that he had just found out about moments ago. He released her from his hands and looked towards the ground somewhat expecting her to run after being told that he had a giant mass of malice and evil sealed inside of him.

She looked up at him with a look in her eye not at him but at the thought that the blonde she wanted so much could potentially have an entire village after him. She frowned when he backed away slightly but didn't get far before she walked directly up to him his face mere inches from hers before she cupped his face forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"** .Care**." he looked at her searching for any deception before they met in a hug once again. They enjoyed the moment reveling in the peaceful moment that they knew wouldn't come so often after today.

"Samui-chan does this mean you don't mind sharing me with other women?" he asked while he a part of him was happy at being able to be with multiple women he wouldn't do it if it hurt her feelings. She pulled back and looked at him. "No I'm not alright with it but…I'm not going to let it stop me from being with you." She stated firmly before he could object to it. He nodded

"Ok Samui-chan I can deal with it I you can too now how about I walk you home it's getting late and we have team placement tomorrow.

She nodded and flashed him one of her lesser seen smiles when he took her hand in his and began to walk to her apartment. On the way they Naruto was given many winks from the people he acquainted himself with regularly and overheard comments such as

"Finally got her? About damn time!"

"Took you long enough kid!"

"HA! You owe me one hundred Ryo Tatsuki!" he blushed while Samui looked toward him questioningly

"Was It that obvious?" he replied with a "I suppose so we do spend a lot of time together" she thought It over for a bit before continuing to walk hand in hand with him until they reached their destination. He turned toward her

"Goodnight Samui-chan thank you for everything today" she responded by taking his lips in hers for a moment before leaning back.

"You're welcome why don't we get breakfast tomorrow morning?" the blonde agreed before watching her enter her enter her house and began to use the rooftops to get home before he stopped on a rooftop and looked towards the setting sun. He watched it a little longer before he finally let his excitement get the best of him

"FUCK YEAH!"

_Konoha a few hours earlier_

Kakashi Hatake had seen and witnessed many things in his life being a veteran Shinobi and was known across the elemental nations as a genius the _Sharingan no Kakashi _and was the son of Konoha's _White Fang _Sakumo Hatake who had taken his own life after forgoing a mission to save his teammates becoming the ridicule of the entire village. He graduated the academy at the age of five despite the training being up to standards when in war and almost a year later was promoted to Chūnin and became the second youngest person to be accepted into the ANBU black ops second only to Itachi Uchiha the same man who murdered his entire clan in a single night leaving only two people alive his mother Mikoto Uchiha and his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha. The latter had become full of anger and hatred despite the efforts of his mother who had fallen into depression. The memories of that night were still fresh in his mind and he wasn't forgetting any time soon. Said Uchiha was currently smirking to himself at his accomplishment at becoming a full-fledged ninja along with his two teammates who he had to say were possibly the most annoying people he could have ever met. One was Sakura Haruno a civilian turned ninja just because of her talents in book smarts. He glared at her unscathed form.

'She only knows the three academy jutsu and can barely throw a kunai straight and constantly fawns over me' he thought to himself she was one of the many fan girls that constantly tried to get him to go on dates but the thing that separated her from the rest was her being the leader of them all he glared at her and sighed when the pinkette mistook it for him checking her out she seized the opportunity.

"Sasuke-kun would you go on a date with me?" it took less than a second for an automated.

"No" to leave his mouth. He turned to his other teammate Sai who always had a creepy smile fixed on his face. If one word came to mind about Sai it would have to be 'Broken' it was like his emotions were taken from him and always showed that creepy smile to make up for it. There was also the fact that he was socially broken as well.

"Why are you staring dickless?" his eye twitched at the nickname and he glared at him not bothering to reply all three of their attentions were brought back to Kakashi as he began to speak.

"Well congratulations it seems you will be my first Genin team" the raven haired boy smirked 'Itachi I'm coming for you'.

A/N: Sorry for the late update internet problems but tried to make up for it with a slightly longer chapter. The chapter ended on a weak note I know but It was either this or wait another two days also the pairings you see at the top are correct I added Yugito by popular demand so there you guys go also thanks to plums for giving me advice on my writing thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto: Sentient

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Naruto X Samui X Mabui X Konan X Yugito

A/N: Holy shit guys I have to apologize for the long wait something told me that it had only been a couple of days but it turns out to be a week to make up for it ill have 2 new chapters up by Wednesday at midnight hope that helps but anyways enjoy the story.

_Last time: "Well congratulations it seems you will be my first Genin team" the raven haired boy smirked 'Itachi I'm coming for you'._

_Kumogakure next day_

Naruto woke up instantly remembering his date with his new girlfriend he smiled before getting dressed and walking downstairs to see his mother.

"Hey Kaa-san" she looked at him still remembering his words yesterday she gave him a sad small smile before the room fell into silence. "Um what I said yesterday was uncalled for I was just a little overwhelmed and I want to make up for it so how about we hang out together maybe today or tomorrow. He mistook her minute of silence for rejection.

"O-or not I understand you don't ha…" he looked at her in confusion when a finger touched his lips before he could finish.

"I would love that how about right after you're done with your team meeting?" she asked with a smile.

He returned her smile and gave her hug much to her joy the two stood there enjoying each other's embrace before they pulled back each sporting a blush at their longer than needed hug.

"Sochi-kun go on you have things to do" she said with a faint tinge of pink dusting her cheeks.

He let go of the bluenette happy that they could start putting their relationship back together. With a nod he left oblivious to the happy stare his mother gave him.

_Samui's apartment_

After getting to his girlfriend's house via rooftops the blonde and furrowed his brow in confusion when he saw an exact replica of said woman minus the slender figure, large bust, cool expression and clones.

"Samui-chan what happen to you?" the man narrowed his eyes at the stranger looking him up and down as if judging him neither made a noise until the man finally spoke up.

"So you're the reason my sister has been acting more hot than usually?" he said looking over his fellow blonde.

'SISTER?!' he tried to remember if there was ever a time his best friend mentioned she had siblings and couldn't recall any they may have been close but they really never talked about each other's families. Before either could say anything both heard the woman in question walk into the room with a slight frown when she saw the situation.

"Atsui-san I hope you're not being uncool and giving Naruto-kun trouble" she asked her eyes gaining a glint to them while her tone hinted that there would be consequences if given the wrong answer. The now identified Atsui shivered slightly looking over his shoulder with a hand still holding the door open he replied with a nervous look.

"Uh course not sis! Just making sure this guy's wasn't too hot for you." He replied not knowing how that sounded to the still shocked Genin in front of him.

'Why is this guy checking me out?' he looked at Samui who returned his gaze softening her features a little before moving past her motionless brother. She intertwined her boyfriend's hands with hers giving him a slight pull to let him know she wanted to go. Atsui looked on in amazement at his sister showing affection.

'W-what the hell Samui-chan _never_ shows affection for anyone or anything who the hell is this kid?!' by the time he came back to his senses the two had disappeared down the street.

'I GOTTA TELL DARUI ABOUT THIS!'

_With Naruto & Samui_

Naruto walked in silence with his girlfriend occasionally sneaking obvious glances to her. He walked next to the woman and realized he had been staring too long when he noticed she was looking at him with an amused expression.

"Don't tell me that I got a closet pervert for a boyfriend" she said and took pleasure in seeing him look away with a flustered expression and waited to answer her. He led her into a western style restaurant and followed the waiter into a booth each sitting on opposite ends of the table. He sat down with his hands in his lap after ordering while Samui crossed one leg over the other with an elbow propped over the seat and another rubbing her neck while she closed her eyes.

'Hmm he didn't greet me properly this morning that's not very cool looks like I'll have to teach him a lesson' she thought while smirking at him. Before he could ask the question that had been on his mind that had put him into shock she interrupted him knowing full well what he wanted to ask. She let out an overly loud moan still massaging her neck. He looked on in silence before trying again when she stopped her movements.

"Samu-ch-"he tried but was once again interrupted when she began her ministrations once again.

"Mhmm…"

"Sa-"

"Mhmm" he looked at her and noticed the smirk glued to her face and finally realized what was going on.

'Is she messing with me?' he looked at her and waited a couple minutes before trying again this time but not even getting a sound out.

"MMMMM!" the Kunoichi let out a laugh when he palmed his face oblivious to the shocked glances she was getting for not being her usual passive self. She placed her hand in her lap and gave him a nod and a smile when he peeked through his hands to see if she was done.

"That was punishment for ignoring me this morning I hope you learned your lesson" she stated. They looked at each other before they both laughed and stopped when their food finally arrived. They ate in comfortable silence enjoying each other's presence until Naruto spoke up asking the question he had been denied since this morning.

"So that was your brother? That Atsui guy" he asked while pausing in his food. She nodded and took a drink of her coffee before replying.

"Yes as you may have guessed his name is Atsui and before you ask yes I am aware our names are in exact contrast of each other" she said. Almost all of her life anyone who had come into contact with her brother and her were quick to realize that Samui's name in English meant cool while her brothers meant hot and any who realized their names also realized their personalities represented their name. She looked on at her boyfriend who must have realized that this wasn't something that she wanted to talk about and decided to change the subject.

"So how are you taking the news…about your father I mean?" she had been thinking about her blonde boyfriend nonstop despite only being separated for no longer than twelve hours. He looked at her with nostalgia she reached across the table and took his hand in hers.

"I…well at first I was sort of mad at my mother for knowing about him but after I realized that she was just scared at my reaction and judging from my reaction to her she was right to be I think I want to visit Konoha and see if anyone knew him personally maybe people have gotten over their hate and fear you know?" he asked with no small hint of hope in his voice at visiting his father's village. She looked at him and gave him a reassuring squeeze to their still interlocked fingers.

'Naruto-kun I just don't know grudges are a hard thing to let go of' she wondered to herself before he paid for their meals and they walked hand in hand to the academy.

_Kumo Academy_

Upon reaching the academy they saw Omoi and Karui talking among themselves but dropped their jaws when they saw they were holding hands. The two arrived looking at their friends with blushes Naruto shifting on his feet nervously while Samui looked at them with her usual aloof expression before Karui smirked and gave the blondes a sly look.

"You guys finally got together about damn time Naruto-kun so what gave you the balls to finally spill it? Was it romantic? Have you kissed yet?!"

"KARUI!" interrupted Naruto. She snickered covering her mouth with a hand before they all heard Omoi begin one of his usual rants.

"Naruto and Samui together…what if they have kids and then we have super nice blonde children running around that constantly say cool who call me grandpa and constantly eat my lolli-chans?!" he ended his rant only to see the two blondes blushing and Naruto rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Omoi Don't say things like that we just got together and I have some things to tell you guys there really important but that'll have to wait until later we have to get inside." They all nodded and the couple walked through the gates with their friends falling in behind them. On the way to their classroom the group received plenty of looks of shocks, envy and admiration. The looks of envy directed at the blondes from each of their respective admirers. They finally reached their class room and sat down ignoring the stares they received. They all sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Naruto remembered something and let go of Samui's hand to reach inside the pouch on his waist. The group looked at him wondering what it was and all raised an eyebrow when it was a bag he pulled out.

"Here Omoi you remember our deal when we fought? Well you technically won so I got you those suckers I promised you" the room covered their ears when they heard the candy lover squeal in excitement and snatch the bag and eye it with amazement and wonder. Samui narrowed her eyes at Naruto which made him squirm nervously wondering just what he did wrong.

"No gift for me?" he looked at her piercing blue eyes countering nervous ones. He moved his hand to rub his neck as a cover to keep her from seeing his eyes dart to Karui for help he found nothing of the sort when she responded with a shake of her head with a look that told him all he needed to know. He looked towards Omoi but was further let down when he was still fawning over his new stash of candy. He looked towards the door expecting a miracle in the form of someone or something but found no such luck and sighed and turned back to his girlfriend's expecting gaze.

'I wonder if this is going to be a regular thing with her I can't tell if she's actually upset or messing with me again' he continued to stare at her nervously the room had long since fell into silence staring at the group with unrestrained excitement. The Jinchūriki kept wondering what to do before an idea came up. He put on a confident and challenging smirk before he answered.

"Did you get me something?" she widened her narrowed eyes slightly not expecting him to challenge her. She usually had fun teasing him without resistance. Contrary to belief she had a very playful side one that only Naruto knew of and anyone who was a victim to it had experienced one of the most frustrating mind games they had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. Fortunately or unfortunately there had only been one victim. The couple continued there 'Fight' staring each other down before Samui nodded casing the blondes eyebrows to shoot up in surprise his earlier confidence all but broken.

"Wha-what you do?" cupping his face she leaned forward slowly everyone in the classroom rose from their seats not believing that _the_ Samui was going to be intimate with someone. The two blonde's eyes never closed as they inched closer sporting a blush the crowd gasped when they finally touched. Naruto and Samui continued to stare into each other's eyes the former not believing that he was being kissed in front of almost everyone he knew. The kiss wasn't hot like their first but more of a competition to see who would give in first he wanted to feel her tongue on his so much that he almost let himself lose control when his eyes closed slightly and he let out a moan which didn't go unnoticed by the busty woman. She had a much tighter control on her emotions granted that control slipped when around Naruto. She let a laugh escape when he finally gave up and forced his tongue into her mouth she happily accepted the appendage.

The Origami user was in heaven the taste and feel of her felt like it was made only for him. Feeling her tongue on his move together in timely motions he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her from her seat onto his lap while she brought her arms around his neck. The two began another competition each applying more force into the kiss they were practically mashing each other's lips together by now. Their breaths had become shallow and heated Naruto felt her hands go back up to cup his face he jumped slightly when her thumbs began to lightly rub his birthmarks he let out a series of growls much to her pleasure and amusement.

'Have to remember that for some other time'. Both beginning to come out of their pleasure high realizing that they had gone way too far in public started to stop but were beaten to it.

"Naruto-san and Samui-san what do you think you're doing?" they pulled back in shock a thin trail of saliva still connecting them. Having completely forgotten the world around them existed in there passionate moment they looked around and found everyone's eyes on a majority of them looking on in envy while the rest still in shock. The blondes looked over to see Karui barely holding in her laughter and Omoi _still_ fawning over his candy. They looked to the front of the classroom to see there sensei and every Jōnin sensei staring at them. The Jinchūriki flushed red and moved Samui back into her seat that merely started straightening out her dress and hair pretending she didn't have a blush.

"Ummm…talking?" the crowd deadpanned at the terrible lie and went back to their seats while eyeing the Jōnin in front of them. There were a total of eight almost all of them wore the same standard Jōnin uniform with slight modifications. They each started to call off the names of their respective teams causing many kids to groan at not seeing what team the strongest of their class was going to be on. After a wait that seemed like hours to Naruto and the others they were finally called up Omoi, Samui, and Karui took in the appearance of their future caretaker each having to admit she was beautiful in her own right the lithe woman's eyes roamed over the five people taking in there appearances she let her eyes linger on Naruto slightly longer than normal which thankfully went unnoticed by Samui. The woman shifted on her feet placing a hand on her hip before she addressed them.

"Be at training ground thirty five in ten minutes if your late I won't be happy" the woman didn't bother to threaten them her playful tone being more than enough to tell them that being late wasn't a good idea they watched as she left in a swirl of fire slightly surprising them. A couple minutes went by in silence for the group that continued to stare at the spot where there future sensei was until Karui finally voiced their thoughts.

"Where the hell is training ground thirty five?"

_Tanigakure (Land of Rivers) unknown location_

Shinto Hanta was not a happy man the last thirty minutes of his life had been the worst of his life. He had built a successful life of crime robbing and looting people on their way through Tanigakure. It being a direct route to Konohagakure and Kumogakure two of the strongest villages helped immensely. He had about eighty people that followed his orders without question sure they were all murderers, rapist and thieves but they were _his _murders, rapist, and thieves. He himself fell under every single one of those categories he knew what he wanted in life and that was whatever he wanted and no amount of laws or rules would keep him from getting what he wanted. He was an ex Chūnin Shinobi of Iwagakure back in the third Shinobi war having seen _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō_ _(Konoha's yellow flash)_ himself in action for a brief second before the son of a bitch had taken out his entire squad in the blink of an eye and left him alive to report back to Iwa. It was a fate worse than death the only reason he had been left alive after being stripped of his rank beaten and becoming the ridicule of the village was because of the information he reported back to them. After that he knew two things he wanted to do before he succumbed to old age. One he wanted everything to do with the blonde bastard that ruined his life burned to the ground and two he wanted Iwagakure crushed. He had left Iwa as soon as possible after being forced to become a civilian again.  
He took matters into his own hands and slowly started building an army said army was currently in pieces literally.

Body parts lay strewn around him the results of the blonde maniac in front of him currently grinning at his misfortune. He gritted his teeth while gripping the kunai he had in his hand tighter everything he threw at the grinning bastard was dodged countered or just plain didn't work. He was currently coming to the conclusion that his least favorite color was blonde.

'God damn it who is this fucker!' he glared at the man he was low on chakra and ran out of stamina long ago his old age had truly gotten the best of him this time.

"So you're out of tricks then un? If it makes you feel any better at least you died by another Iwa ninja know this isn't personal you've proved to be an inconvenience for my leader so sit back and let me show you why art is a BLAST!" he gasped when he felt something squeeze his entire body. The scream just before the explosion caused the bomber to smile before he Shunshined off his mission complete.

_Kumogakure training ground thirty five_

After asking around Naruto and the others had finally found their destination and found out that it was on top of a mountain. A _very _tall mountain it had taken them ten minutes to get up land mass effectively making them late when they arrived they found an irritated and amused blonde woman who then proceeded to make them go back down the mountain and back up without so much as asking their names or telling them hers. When they finally got up the mountain within six minutes on their fourth try they were all frustrated and annoyed at the woman currently smirking at the exhausted teens.

"Well then if you all learned your lesson let me introduce myself my name is Yugito Nii I will be your Jōnin sensei until you die, quit, or earn a promotion hopefully it's the latter yeah?" She laughed at the glares she received from the group.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves likes dislikes dreams hopes…fears you first hot stuff" she `was of course referring to Naruto who merely sighed began to speak.

"I'm Naruto my likes are my girlfriend Samui my friends my Kaa-san and training to become stronger my dislikes umm my dislikes are people who think there above others and who harm those I care about my dreams…I'm not really sure I've never thought about it and goals I guess to be strong" he finished realizing that he truly didn't know what he wanted to do with his life Samui noticed this and took his hand in hers and gave him a reassuring nod. He offered her a smile before she started.

"I'm Samui my likes are my boyfriend Naruto my brother Atsui ice cream and training my dislikes are spicy foods, hot weather and perverts my dreams I have none and goals I have none" she stated with her features cool. Karui having finally regained her breath sighed and glared at their teacher who was currently in a staring match with Samui.

"Karui my dislikes are Omoi when he exaggerates and calls me flat chested my likes are my sword and my friends and Unagi my goals are to find out who my parents are or were and dreams I don't have any" she finished with a glare at Omoi who simply looked the other way receiving deadpanned looks from Samui and Naruto. He took the sucker out of his mouth and began to speak.

"Names Omoi I like Kenjutsu my friends and candy my dislikes are people who hurt my lolli-chan's and my dreams…my dream is to find the tastiest sucker in the world" he said finishing with stars in his eyes completely ignoring the laughs and snickers he was receiving. Karui laughed uncontrollably rolling around on the floor with a hand on her stomach.

"D-(laugh) did y-(Laugh) you just say tastiest?!" she laughed ou t before Yugito stopped her chuckling at the group and silenced them.

"Well then if that's all finished welcome to the new team five"

A/N: Next chapter will be up very soon


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto:Sentient

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

Naruto X Samui X Konan X Mabui X Yugito

_Kumogakure training ground thirty five_

_Last time: "D-(laugh) did y-(Laugh) you just say tastiest?!" she laughed out before Yugito stopped her chuckling at the group and silenced them._

"_Well then if that's all finished welcome to the new team five"_

_Kumogakure _

Yugito watched faces of her students she had expected them to jump up and scream and shout in enjoy but quickly realized that wasn't the case.

'Alright then I guess I'll find out what they're made of' gaining an evil glint in her eye she threw a series of Senbon at the four teens causing them to instantly go for their swords and deflect them while adopting defensive stances and putting distance between them and the Jōnin. Karui was first to voice her opinion.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" she grew angrier when they're attacker laughed and took up a loose attack stance.

"You didn't think I was just going to let you leave before finding out what you could do did you?" she watched the four tense before she launched herself at them running low going in for a sweep kick she watched when Karui and Omoi jumped out of the way while the two blondes went high and low with individual sword strikes. Dodging the attack she showed that she was incredibly flexible when she went right between the strikes enjoying the shocked looks on their faces before landing on one hand and countered spinning on her palm while sending kicks to their temples watching them slide back while grimacing.

'Damn that really hurt she dodged both mine and Samui-chan's strikes without batting an eye I didn't want to use **Origami rirīsu **so soon**'** he glanced to Samui and the other two who seemed to be eyeing up the Jōnin who just smirked back at them in all confidence. The Genin nodded to each other when Samui made a slight motion with her hand causing Karui and Omoi to begin they're attacks both jumping up in the air bringing their swords down in downwards slashes easily seen by Yugito who back flipped and watched as they began their attacks anew making it seem like she wasn't paying attention to the other two. She dodged the Kenjutsu strikes with ease occasionally sending attacks of her own before she went on the offensive.

Omoi and Karui gasped at the woman's speed when she appeared above them showering them with Senbon. She smiled when she dodged a hail of paper Shurikens in midair not even bothering to deflect them. The blonde landed and had to marvel at the sight displayed above her. The infamous Origami techniques were something people rarely got to see and live to tell the story about. She eyed Naruto carefully who was currently looking down at her while using a set of paper wings to stay afloat he exuded power and authority and his eyes had gone from their usual bright blue to a darker toned down version. She had seen those eyes only once when on a mission with the Origami no Megami herself they may have not been biologically related but it was definitely obvious who he was raised by. The Jinchūriki before her exuded power and authority she would be lying if she said it didn't turn her on despite the situation and the perverted cat inside her head wasn't helping any. Brought out of her musings when the other Genin's surrounded her and attempted a three way attack she Shunshined out of the way above them then narrowly avoiding the tornado of paper that was Naruto while speeding through hand signs.

'Impressive they're teamwork already rivals a seasoned Genin team'

"**Kaminari sutairu: Ta kurōn gijutsu!(Lightning Style: Multi Clone Technique)" **lightning gathered around her and split off before taking the form of herself silently ordering the clones to keep Omoi and Karui busy while going for her fellow blondes. She dashed forward to Samui who responded with a sideways upwards slash which she dodged sending a punch to the woman's midsection that connected but wasn't surprised when it turned into paper and wrapped around the woman's form effectively immobilizing her. Glancing over to her clones which were currently in the same situation she smirked while feeling the three surround her.

'Definitely worthy of being Ninja I guess they won't die as soon as I thought' she looked at the panting and battered forms of her team and sent them praising looks. Naruto appeared directly in front of her in a swirl of paper wings still present. Samui took some pleasure in seeing the woman defeated but reigned in her emotions.

"It would be cool if you surrendered" she looked at Samui and laughed causing her to push her Tantō forward a bit leaving a thin trail of blood behind.

"Don't get ahead of yourself I'm not a Jōnin for giggles" with those final words she ripped out of her bindings causing the others to widen her eyes at seeing the usually indestructible paper ripped to pieces. Attempting to leap back from the woman Karui, Omoi, and Samui were all surprised when they felt their bodies go limp and collapse. Looking up they each found a clone of Yugito sitting on top of them kunai poised at their throats grinning at the amazed teens.

Naruto gasped and went to attack the woman but stopped when the clones pressed the blades closer. He grimaced at being beaten just when he thought they had gotten the upper hand and retracted the paper around him and her clones from earlier.

"I'll admit your all good but still need plenty of work thankfully that's what I'm here for" her clones dispersed into lightning letting the Genin up. They all stood up while retrieving there weapons before sheathing them. Naruto stared at the woman silently wondering to himself.

'How'd she get out of my **Origami rirīsu** I've never seen anyone do that besides Kaa-san' he narrowed his eyes at the woman and went to voice his opinion when the woman stopped him and answered his question already knowing what was on his mind.

"It was my **Claw Creation Technique **that allowed me to escape only us 'Special' people can do it I you know what I mean. Each of you to make sure you all understand something no technique no matter how rare, strong, fast, or famous is it can always be countered or dodged. Ninja rule twenty two always attack behind an attack follow that rule and you'll live longer" they all nodded. She smiled when she saw they took the information to heart.

'I guess this sensei thing won't be as bad after all 'She would be lying if she said she was slightly nervous at the thought of having to keep four Genin alive. She had no real ties to the village except for the Raikage, her sensei B, and Darui which were all _more _than capable of taking care of themselves so she didn't have to worry about them dying and her having to deal with the grief. She had initially declined teaching the young group but upon hearing Nibi's protest changed her mind.

'Kitten you need this we need this open up more if you don't think you can handle it'll work itself out' she changed her mind it was one of the rare occasions the perverted cat was serious outside of life or death situations.

"Yugito-sensei why didn't you ever use a sword?" she smiled proceeded to show her **O āto: Kurō sakusei sutairu (Tailed Art: Claw Creation Technique)**.

"These are just as sharp and strong as a blade I haven't used a real sword since the academy. I know you were all told that Kenjutsu was necessary to graduate it isn't required to be used once you're out of the academy your free to use whatever forms of combat you wish as long as you remain effective in the field" they nodded at the new information. The rest of the was spent with each of them getting to know each other Naruto decided that now was as good a time to tell him about the new revaluations in his life. He was thoroughly surprised when Karui and Omoi didn't care about his Jinchūriki status but were angrier when they learned about Konoha's actions that night. After everyone was calmed the read head and the candy lover decided to leave having other things to do. That left the three blondes to themselves to talk. Yugito eyed Naruto and Samui whose hand was interlocked with her fellow Jinchūriki. She decided to ask something gauging his reaction.

"So Yarite (hot shot) how are you going to deal with the CRA thing?" she laughed when both of their eyebrows twitched at the nickname for him but stopped and winced when Nibi started her usual rants of perverted comments.

"Ohh kitten I knew you couldn't resist that hunk so when are you going to bed him? I want a turn with him after you're done~!" She blushed causing the two in front of her to raise their eyebrows.

'Ero-baka it was just a question!' she shifted on her feet and coughed into her hand before listening to Naruto.

"I'm not too sure…I only wanted Samui-chan to be honest. I don't want to be in a loveless relationship that's for sure so I guess women who catch my eye I'll try to work things out with them as long as it's okay with Samui-chan" he blushed when Samui smiled at him and teased him.

"Oh you love me already? What next babies and weddings?" he waived his hands defensively at the accusations

"NO! I dint mean it like tha-"he tried not wanting her to get angry.

"So you don't love me?" she replied cutting him off crossing her arms with a false frown.

"Wait YES! Hold on ugh Samui-chan don't do that!" the women laughed at his expense. Yugito had to admit she was starting to like her students she never imagined the ice queen of Kumo would be playful. He sighed and sent a curious gaze to his Jōnin sensei.

"Why did you ask me that? About the CRA I mean do-"he tried to ask but was beaten to it.

"Whoa whoa Yarite slow down yeah your cute and all maybe the best looking guy I've seen but it's going to take a bit more than a day to make me want to marry you I will tell you that I'm attracted to you but its only physical understand?" She said moving her hands in a slowdown motion. He blushed at his assumption and looked at Samui who looked displeased at the exchange but didn't voice her opinion knowing that it would be a regular occurrence.

"Ok then well I have to go Samui-chan Yugito-sensei I promised my Kaa-san we'd hang out" he gave Samui a peck on the cheek lifting her slightly dampened mood while waving to Yugito before beginning the trek down the mountain. He missed the two women engage in a glaring match.

_Naruto's House_

Konan waited for Naruto silently while drinking tea and thinking to herself. The bluenette might have been calm on the inside but on the inside she was excited. She and her son hadn't spent any time together in a while and they needed it now more than ever. She set down her cup and walked to the door waiting when she felt his familiar footsteps leading to the door. They shared a hug and a small smile when he came through the door.

"Hey Kaa-san!" he excluded happily and somewhat nervously. His harsh words were still fresh on his mind but he'd do everything possible to fix it. The blonde let the image of his crying and defeated looking mother invade his mind before he shook them clear before it ruined his happy mood.

"Sochi-kun welcome home how was your day?" she asked in a slightly agitated tone when pulling back from their hug only to see that his clothes had been slightly tattered her eyes flared with anger. She stood there unknowingly having frozen the blonde in front of her with fear before calming herself knowing that this was going to be something she had to get used to.

'No…I let him become a ninja this is his path I can only make sure I help anyway I can'. He gained a nervous grin after regaining his mobility. He chose his next words carefully people had been killed by his mother for less _much _less.

"Just getting stronger Kaa-san that's all I'll go change and then we can get going" she nodded before watching him leave up the stairs and waited before leaving. Waiting only for a couple of minutes they then left the house heading towards their usual spot when they spent more time together. They both ignored the whisperings they got from the village. The two rarely were seen together and Konan wasn't one to take walks through the village mingling and socializing for the fun of it unlike Naruto who gave waves and smiles to the few people he felt the need to. Konan watched on in silence next to him with a smile. It was nice to see her son in such high spirits after receiving news that would make some people want to kill themselves in fact he seemed _too _happy if there was such a thing. She narrowed her slightly knowing what it was that made him this way.

'Samui' they continued there walk before their destination came into view. A lake that was safely tucked away by hills and trees not many people knew about the lake but that suited them just fine. Naruto led them to the dock leading to the mountain and sat down with his feet over the edge while his mother sat next to his left grasping one of his arms and laying her head on his shoulder. They sat enjoying the sounds of the wild before Konan sighed and closed her grey eyes and asked.

"Sochi-kun you and Samui-san are in a relationship…aren't you?" she felt him tense and opened her eyes to see his hands having curled themselves into fists. The Kunoichi began rubbing his arm in an effort to calm him down.

"Yes…we are" she opened her eyes to see him looking at her with a mixture of fear at what was sure to come which somewhat surprised her. Had she been so protective that it caused her own son to become afraid of her?

"Despite what I told both of you what would happen if you continued?" he nodded at her waiting for her to react violently.

'I don't want to lose Kaa-san or Samui-chan their the I care about most what do I do?!' he was certain that if it came to it he would do what was necessary to protect his girlfriend definitely not kill her but use everything he knew to keep the two women he cared about from having an open conflict.

"I see… and your fully prepared to accept the consequences of your actions?" he once again nodded before they fell silent the world seemed to quiet down at the building tension between the calm woman and the blonde. They both had stood up long ago and were now just staring at one another on the small dock no more than arm's length away from each other. Naruto gritted his teeth at the situation his chakra spiking he was incredibly nervous unlike his mother who stood there with half-lidded eyes staring back at him with the up most confidence and something he couldn't place in her grey eyes that stared into the Shinobi's blue ones. Both stared for what seemed like ages to the blonde before he took the first move.

"**Origami rirīsu: Kamishuriken!** **(Origami Release: Paper Shuriken)"** the shuriken launched from his chest aimed towards non vital spots. He gritted his teeth when his mother didn't even seem to register the attack when it struck her in the chest but instead pulled it out and burned it with a minor fire jutsu in her palm.

"Sochi-kun you aren't going to help her with such a halfhearted attack I thought you wanted to protect her? **Origami rirīsu: Kamishuriken**" he gasped at the speed of her own shuriken which had flew past him not even seen by the stunned blonde. They obviously weren't even meant to hit him but were meant to show him just how hopelessly outclassed he was. Gritting his teeth he formed a Katana in his right hand before taking up an offensive stance and charging at his opponent. Before he could even reach her she was in front of him thrusting a wall of paper into him knocking him back and attempting to capture him fortunately training with his mother for years had taught him some of her patterns remembering that she always tried to capture him before he could disperse into paper he cursed before dodging the attack.

"**Origami rirīsu: Shikigami no odori! (Dance of the Shikigami)" **separating while himself flying into the air as fast as he could before stopping and glaring at his mother who stared back with the same look he couldn't place. He widened his eyes when she slowly raised a hand causing him to tense.

"**Origami rirīsu: Kami chakuramu (Paper Chakram)" **eyes widening in fear at the disc like attack swirling just above her hand. He himself had been learning the attack from the woman and knew it was one of her deadliest attacks it required precision and focus which he had yet to reach. It was a disc that moved at ungodly speeds and could be freely manipulated by the wielder no matter the speed or momentum it was going and attacked from all angles no matter how many times you dodged it. The ninja readied his own disc which was significantly smaller and less stable. They continued to stare until Naruto finally took the first move hoping to possibly give a follow-up attack.

"**Origami rirīsu: Kami cha-!" **stopping his attack mid swing he saw her disc fire first ripping through the ground leaving destruction in its wake without so much as a hiccup in its continued stride the blonde grunted in what he thought was pain when it slammed into him but felt nothing but a pair of soft lips on his. He tried to listen for the attack that seemed to be ready to rip through him a minute ago but heard nothing.

'I-Is this heaven? 'Deciding that heaven wouldn't be so dark he experimentally opened his eyes to reveal Konan's closed eyes he idly felt the two soft hands around his cheeks and the tornado of paper around there deformed bodies. His mind decided to restart providing him the ability to think once more. Before he could push her away she pulled away from the shocked boy with half lidded eyes and a matching tinge of red on her cheeks and merely smiled as he spoke.

"Kaa-san?"


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto: Sentient

DO NOT OWN NARUTO

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

Naruto X Samui X Mabui X Yugito X Konan

_Last Time: 'I-Is this heaven? 'Deciding that heaven wouldn't be so dark he experimentally opened his eyes to reveal Konan's closed eyes he idly felt the two soft hands around his cheeks and the tornado of paper around there deformed bodies. His mind decided to restart providing him the ability to think once more. Before he could push her away she pulled away from the shocked boy with half lidded eyes and a matching tinge of red on her cheeks and merely smiled as he spoke._

"_Kaa-san?"_

_Kumogakure_

Naruto couldn't believe what had just happened to him. After telling his mother that he was in a relationship she proceeded to attack him and give him the most difficult fight of his life if you could call it that but just when he thought he had lost she had kissed him. His own mother adoptive of course but the weirdness and shock was still definitely there for him unsure of what to do next he slowly drifted to the ground with his mother still smiling.

"Yes?" he looked at her stunned at her one word answer after kissing him. Reaching the ground he sat down in a heap from the mental and physical shock. After several minutes he kept his gaze fixed on the ground. A part of him was wondering why he just fought and kissed his mother figure while the other part felt dirty for kissing her he was very aware of the looming C.R.A. enactment on him but didn't know that he would feel like he was cheating on the woman he held long time feelings for.

"Why did you kiss me?" Konan looked towards him a smile resurfacing on her previously blank face.

"Because I'm proud of you" she took in his still shocked and confused face and had to stifle a giggle. No matter how much he grew up she still had to admit he was the cutest most beautiful thing in the world to her the bluenette stopped her thoughts when he responded.

"For what?"

"For proving that the feelings you have for this Samui girl were real while I'm still going to keep an eye on both of you I at least know you feel truly attracted to her enough to at least defend her name I still don't trust her but I will refrain from killing her…for now…" she finished in a cold tone. He sucked in a breath at her blatant threat and relaxed somewhat when she sent him a soft smile.

"So…you don't like me in that way?" she wrapped him in a hug almost immediately before sending her grey orbs to meet his blue.

"If you want that kind of relationship with me Sochi-kun I would gladly give it to you" he looked at her with no small amount of continued shock.

"Wh-but what about your feelings?" the blonde asked.

"What I think doesn't matter I'm here for you Sochi-kun you know that" said Konan without hesitation she was slightly saddened when he removed himself from her embrace and shook his head signaling his displeasure at the situation.

"Kaa-san…I love you I really do and I always will but this I don't know about anything past that and even if we do…that I want you to be with me for me not because of some kind of overwhelming need to give me everything" she cupped his face before placing a peck on his tanned forehead causing him to sigh in relief that it wasn't another kiss. He idly thought if he should tell Samui about today or not and mentally agreed with himself on telling her at a later date. Konan looked at her son and nodded her head while she didn't mind being with her student in _that _way she too wasn't in any rush and somewhere in the back of her mind she wanted to grow non-maternal feelings for him before acting on anything too serious.

"Ok Sochi-kun I don't mind but I'm here for you and you only I will always be by your side no matter what just say the word if it's to help the world into a new era of peace and prosperity I will be your shield if you want to plunge the world into chaos I will follow if you want me to do something as simple as be your personal concubine I will be there. I love you Naruto-kun never forget that" all he could do was nod dumbly before he was forcibly Shunshined to his room. Before he could comprehend what was going on he noticed he was in-between the soft sheet of his bed.

"Sleep Sochi-kun you need the rest" with a small nod he closed his eyes almost instantly going to sleep. His mother watched him absentmindedly stroking his hair before she left.

_Unknown Location_

Kushina sighed while staring at the figure in front of her with restrained rage. She was tempted to unseal her sword and slash them in half but settled for shattering the arms on her leather chair ignoring the fear wafting from the person behind her.

"What did you say?" she ground out slowly it took every amount of her will power not to completely shatter the man in front of her.

"L-L-Lady Kushina the S-ranked ninja Ko-"he was interrupted when he found himself slammed into a wall. The man grimaced and spat blood when he fell from the wall leaving a body shaped hole.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT SLUT'S NAME IN MY PRESENCE AGAIN" she glared down at the man and received a nod in response.

"Mi-(cough)-Milady the target has made Genin and has also begun a relationship with his teammate a Samui with no known last name also known as the Ice Queen in her village Naruto-sama has had the C.R.A. forced on him while also having to take the Na-"he paused and considered his next words when she gripped her swords hilt silently daring him to say the other taboo word among the group.

"I mean he also was forced to take up a new last name that will no doubt bring attention to him once it gets out your orders?" she trailed her eyes away from the man before looking at the woman that stood behind her and only received a timid nod.

"Naru-chan's team will begin their first mission soon that's when we'll move. And as for that paper using whore I'll kill her myself it's the least I could do for her" Kushina finished. While she despised the woman with every part of her existence she could appreciate that she seemed to have raised him right except for the blatant brainwashing.

"What about the girl milady?"

"Samui... kill her on their first mission no one will stand in between Naruto and I. I want all his emotional connections to the village severed if you can't kill them then don't bother coming back understood Deidara?"

"Understood Milady I'm assuming Kōsei-san will be my partner un?" she nodded and dismissed the boy before she sat down and rubbed her temples attempting to soothe the headache she had gotten from the meeting.

'Why can't these fools stay out of my way I only want what's mine' she stopped her ministrations before once again leaning back in her chair and staring at the ceiling which was revealed to have thousands of pictures of Naruto.

"Shizune-chan I need some water" Kushina called out. Said woman nodded and left in a hurry to obtain the order.

"Sochi-kun you won't have to live a lie anymore just wait for me"

_Kumogakure 3 weeks later_

It had been a grueling five weeks for the newly formed team five Yugito had proven to be a capable teacher much to her relief while the Genin's had improved over the few short weeks. They were now in the Raikage's office ready for their first mission. Unlike many of the other hidden villages D-ranked missions were only used as punishment for various things such as gate guards who fell asleep on duty instead of using D-ranks Jōnin instructors taught them everything from teamwork to elemental techniques. The Raikage couldn't help but flash the Ninja's a smile he expected great things from this team especially from a certain blonde. Said blonde was currently holding his fellow blonde girlfriends hand. Samui couldn't help but notice the Raikage's secretary who upon seeing Naruto immediately blushed and looked away with Naruto mimicking her. She was slowly getting used to the idea of sharing the Jinchūriki with other women but was still upset when he unknowingly flirted with women. She caught herself spacing out and willed herself to listen to the Raikage.

"-re ready for your first mission?" he asked. Yugito stepped forward and nodded before speaking.

"Yes there well above the other Genin team the only thing they need now is to apply their knowledge in the field" she received a nod and watched as the Kage gave Mabui an order causing her to disappear into a room and return with a scroll in her hands.

"This scroll needs to be delivered to Kusagakure I think this goes without saying but the council will want you five to prove that it wasn't a mistake in forming your team can you handle it?" the teens looked at each other silently and nodded after several silent minutes of agreements Naruto stepped forward and flashed a toothy confident grin at the Kage with a thumbs up.

"Raikage-sama don't worry about a thing we deliver that scroll faster than your lightning armor!" hearing this Mabui blushed a bit seeing the handsome blondes almost blinding smile.

'Confident I like that' the others all perked up a bit with renewed confidence while Yugito watched silently hoping that this would go well.

"Good to hear then. This will start out as a C-ranked mission but there is a high probability that you'll run into Konoha ninja turning it into a B-ranked possibly A depending on who you encounter. If possible avoid violence with them relations with Konoha are already strained one incident could cause war but if anyone tries to harm you especially you Naruto-san take them down." The Genin's nodded with steel in their gaze at the thought Naruto tensed causing his hand to twitch which went noticed by Samui causing her to shift her gaze to her fellow ninja she made a mental note to see if anything was wrong later.

"Once you reach the borders of Kusagakure a messenger will escort you into their village give it to a man named Ikari. No one else is to see this scroll if it falls into the wrong hands the consequences could prove…disappointing. Now get going you leave in an hour." With a final bow to the lightning shadow they each filed out with Naruto and Samui coming out last still interlocked but were stopped by Mabui.

"Naruto-san good luck and please come back safe" he blushed and gave her nod before leaving. A smirked and sent his assistant a thoughtful look.

"Didn't know you were into blondes" he laughed when she flushed and turned away and raised an eyebrow when she left the room. He sighed and stared out of the window enjoying the peace but jumped slightly when he heard a noise. Turning around slowly he came face to face with a stack of paperwork as high as the ceiling. He watched as his assistant came from behind the stack with a nonchalant look while dusting her hands off.

"All of this needs to be done by tomorrow morning at the latest" she looked at the clock before turning back to him. "And it seems you'll have to stay all night to get it done better get to it Raikage-sama" she finished with a too sweet tone the hulking man just stared up at the stack before staring at his desk.

'Damn it'

_Naruto's apartment 15 minutes later_

After the team agreed to meet at the gates the couple decided on going to Samui's house first to gather her supplies then Naruto's. Samui grazed her eyes over the room taking in the decorations. He had several pictures which were all of him and his mother she continued to look around until his eyes landed on a picture of a toddler Naruto with a girl that had brown hair and black eyes. She picked it up and examined the picture further.

"Naruto-kun who's this?" he up from his weapons locker secured under his bed and furrowed his brow when he looked at the picture.

"Hey…this is my friend I remember her! I think her name was Sumi? Yumi? no no Ayumi! Her name is Ayumi before I moved to Kumo we lived in Kumo she was my best friend we played together almost every day. Wow I completely forgot about this picture we must have been at least five years old." He smiled to himself while Samui looked at the blonde Shinobi as he drowned in nostalgia. They both sat on the bed staring at the picture. Naruto had Ayumi on his shoulders who looked terrified while holding fistfuls of the blondes hair while Naruto had his eyes closed while grinning despite having his hair pulled out.

"Cool what happened to her?" he smiled and laid back on the bed with the picture next to him while sighing loudly and tracing a pattern up and down her arm causing her to shiver.

"I don't really know I remember saying goodbye to her but after that I don't know what really happened after that." She closed her eyes and placed herself next to him while wrapping an arm around him. They laid in silence for several moments before Samui spoke up.

"In Raikage-sama's office you tensed why is that?" he looked over to her and was faced with an aloof albeit steely gaze he knew that she wanted an explanation and wasn't going to be dropping the subject anytime soon.

"I…I feel like something bad is going to happen to you and the others I just don't think I could take it if something happened to you or anyone else I care about. "He looked down into the crook of her neck and sighed when she ran a hand through his hair before pulling his head up by the hair painfully making him look into her eyes once more.

"Naruto-kun listen and listen well I'm not leaving you and neither is anyone else anytime soon I don't know what the future holds for us or our friends and family but we will make the most of it does that sound cool?" he almost immediately accepted the explanation and looked at the clock on the wall and noticed they had ten minutes of spare time. He pulled her closer causing her to place her hands on his chest and blush while raising an eyebrow.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing?" he grinned and quieted her with a peck on the lips.

"I just wanted to show my thanks I really like you…Mui-chan" her mouth hung slightly open at the nickname and hardly registered him getting up and writing a note before placing it on his bed and offering her a hand. She took and stood up before smoothing out her clothes.

"Alright let's get this show on the road!"

_Konohagakure village gates_

Mikoto sighed and looked back at her team of Chūnin she had just been given. She preferred to be on solo missions ever since the massacre of her clan but every once in a while was asked to lead a team on a mission as a show of strength to the other villages. Her usually depressing mood was slightly uplifted her son had just been given his first mission today and had left several hours before her. In truth she didn't think that she should be leading _anything _on the account that she found it hard to care about anything including the lives of others or hers they only thing keeping her from suicide was just not feeling like it she had spent many nights with her deceased husbands ANBU sword placed in front of staring at the blade. The Uchiha turned to one of the Chūnin when he addressed her.

"Uchiha-san if we wish to make it to Takigakure in time we should leave immediately." Nodding to the man she casted her dark eyes over the exit of the gate she stood there for several minutes causing the Chūnin to stare at each other in confusion before she took off into the trees without any warning. Heading towards Takigakure the team silently wondered if having a depressed Jōnin for a squad leader was the best idea.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto:Sentient

DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**Technique**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

A/N: So I'm making an addition to Naruto's harem from the anime Ghost in the Shell I've been watching a lot of it and its quickly becoming a favorite and the main focus of the show is Motoko Kusanagi she's probably one of the most badass characters I've ever come across she easily gives off that deadly yet beautiful look so she's being added. She will be from G.I.T.S. but not _from _G.I.T.S. meaning her background will be totally different so no cross-dimensional traveling/teleportation or anything like that. For those of you who haven't watched G.I.T.S. I don't know If I would recommend it but it is good it's one of the most boring anime's you can watch but at the same time its elaborate and the action scenes are amazing all of the characters are well done but you have to pay attention to really get into it (takes breath) rant over here's the FINAL harem unless I get a ridiculous amount of requests for one person.

Samui

Konan

Yugito

Mabui

Motoko Kusanagi

_Last Time:_ _"Uchiha-san if we wish to make it to Takigakure in time we should leave immediately." Nodding to the man she casted her dark eyes over the exit of the gate she stood there for several minutes causing the Chūnin to stare at each other in confusion before she took off into the trees without any warning. Heading towards Takigakure the team silently wondered if having a depressed Jōnin for a squad leader was the best idea._

_Border of Otogakure/Yugakure_

After a week of traveling team five had just reached the borders of Otogakure or at least what was said to be the borders. Little was known about the village other than it was a refuge for criminals and the like which was more than enough to prevent travelers from heading in the direction of the rumored village. Yugito stopped and waited for the three pairs of steps behind her to follow suit and turned when they did. They nodded to each other and Yugito formed a silent hand sign and waited a few moments before a tornado of paper came from the trees next to them revealing to be Naruto. They had passed through Shimogakure the land of frost and Yugakure with little trouble Naruto had promised himself to check up on Ayumi on their way back.

"Alright were about to pass into Oto this village is an unknown no one has an alliance with them and no one's even seen an Oto ninja but if they do exist we've no idea how they feel about foreign ninja so take off your headbands" they all complied and took off their respective garments and hid them in their bags. While their clothes were a dead giveaway to where they were from a ninja always took any advantage they could get. Samui blushed when she noticed Naruto's hair had taken on a more wild appearance his bangs had fallen just above his eyes shadowing them slightly making his blue orbs take a darker shade she blinked to when Omoi coughed into his hand and realized she had been staring. The busty blonde eyed her boyfriend with an appreciative eye.

"Naruto-kun I think you should wear your headband around your arm from now on it suits you" said blonde looked towards his girlfriend and flashed a smile with a nod before Yugito voiced her opinion too.

"Mmm she's right Yarite keep that up and I might just have to pounce" she enjoyed the reactions she got from the blondes one of embarrassment and one of irritation while Karui and Omoi watched with snickers.

"Alright formation P around me" the Genin's proceeded to make a diamond formation around their sensei with Naruto bringing up the rear Samui on the left Omoi on the right and Karui taking point. They stuck to the civilian trails. Naruto could definitely say he might have been a closet pervert he had been getting an eyeful of his sensei's rear for a couple of hours and sometimes it seemed like she intentionally added sway to her hips but other times she would send a him a death glare that promised him if he continued there would be pain he had agreed that staring probably wasn't the best course of action right now and instead focused his senses behind him. They had been traveling for almost four hours since crossing the border and had yet to hear or see of anything relating to Oto not that they were complaining. They continued walking until Yugito froze and crouched low the others mimicking her by gripping the handles on their swords while Naruto pulled out a Kunai reversing the grip. Breathing slowed as they strained to hear everything around them while their eyes darted around watching for even the slightest of movements. Karui gritted hear teeth in anticipation.

'COME ON! All this waiting I swear to Kami if Yugito-sensei was just being paranoid…' she stopped her angry train of thought when she noticed a figure coming from the trees narrowing her eyes she along with Naruto quickly launched a Kunai in the direction of the noise before they all drew their swords they heard steel meet steel before someone stepped into the pathway. It was revealed to be a man with a mask covering his face up to his nose with black hair and matching eyes he wore an open silver flak jacket with nothing underneath along with the standard black Shinobi pants the Karui squinted her eyes and noticed the kanji for metal on the man's chest. The red head glared he was skinny but not overly so. His height made her nervous if this got physical she would be using mostly upwards slashes. The red head gazed towards Samui who gave her a knowing look signifying she was thinking the same thing. To her right she noticed Omoi was silently watching the figure she didn't bother to look behind her knowing her sensei and Naruto had their backs facing the man still watching their rear. Samui took the initiative and spoke.

"What do you need of us Shinobi-san?" she questioned the man may have not been wearing a headband but her squad mates had threw there kunai with pinpoint accuracy and speed no one besides a Shinobi could have dodged it. He was quiet for several more moments. Samui tightened her battle stance and narrowed her blue eyes and was beginning to wonder if attacking first was the best option silently readying a hand sign she stopped when his arm raised upwards slowly and didn't stop until he was pointing into the sky. Omoi searched the sky for anything while the two Kunoichi kept their gazes trained on the man. Yugito glanced back and sized up the man.

"Everyone get ready he isn't alone remember this is a real battle Shinobi rule number five?" she questioned

"Strike with confidence!" they chorused in union smirking to herself she ran through what to do next in her mind running various simulations before settling on one.

"Karui Omoi attack pattern three Samui with me attack pattern five Naruto you know what to do" the attack patterns were a heavily modified version of the academy tactics that suited there team Karui and Omoi would strike from the flanks in tandem while Yugito and Samui would watch for openings and attack when possible Naruto in this instance was to watch out for the man's accomplices it was overkill for sure but they were all taught there was no such thing as a fair fight and still didn't know what the man could do. Before they could get there attacks in the speechless man snapped his still raised fingers. They all tensed and saw small shadows across the floor of the forest and looked up to see hundreds of colorless insects falling from a similar yet much bigger bird they eyed the insects before Yugito noticed someone riding atop the bird and realized what was happening.

"MOVE!" she Shunshined as quick as she could to the trees while the others got to cover as quickly as their feet would let them. The second the mysterious bugs touched the floor they began to move to the direction of the Genin team all the while the still speechless man watched with a blank expression.

"KATSU!" the insects exploded at once quickly creating craters where the earth once stood trees splintered and shot debris in varying directions the unaffected trees blew from the sheer force of the explosions. The Genin's covered their eyes and struggled to stay behind cover waiting for the smoke to clear from there line of vision.

'Nibi how many chakra signatures can you sense?' the cat rolled of her back and closed its giant slitted eyes before answering her host.

'Seven kitten I'm certain our boyfriend and his friends made it out we trained them better than that!' she happily replied Yugito rolled her eyes slightly the horny cat hadn't got her game face on yet and would tease her constantly until someone got hurt making her realize the gravity of the situation.

'Ok they know to keep with the same plan of attack how the hell did Naruto not see that sooner that doesn't matter now that technique was Bakuhatsu Rirīsu (Explosion Release) a Kekkei Genkaithat only comes out of Iwa they wouldn't attack at random so were dealing with a missing nin as for his partner I have no idea who he is he would have been caught in the explosion from where he was standing but didn't look concerned I need to find out what he can do' with her analysis of the situation complete she channeled chakra to her nose and sniffed the air searching for Samui and found her. Said blonde had been surprised at the rapid explosions and had come to the conclusion that they were up against someone wealthy enough to buy plenty of explosive tags and use them all at once, an adept seal user, or a Kekkei Genkai user all of the outcomes would be a pain. She shifted her calm features towards the sound of lightning next to her which revealed to be her sensei.

"Do we continue with the same plan of attack?" the Jōnin shook her head while searching the smoke for any signs of the attackers.

"No those explosions belong to a bloodline found in Iwa only one man would attack us at random with that bloodline the S-rank missing nin Deidara a.k.a. The mad bomber his partner definitely isn't going to be weak either I want you four to attack Deidara in unison Naruto is the only one that can fly evening out the playing for you Samui…this is an S-rank ninja these ninja are what make people like Raikage-sama sweat. Make no mistakes they have no remorse they'll use whatever means necessary to win its more than likely well have to retreat if that happens regroup on the border of Taki relay this to the others once we regroup." Receiving a nod in response they waited several more moments until the smoke cleared to reveal Deidara and the mystery man standing next to each other the former with a grin and the latter stood rooted to the ground still stoic. The two Kunoichi spared a glance to their teammates appearing next to them looking a little battered.

"So you survived un? Doesn't matter doesn't matter it's more fun this way Kōsei lets do this yeah…" receiving a silent nod they both fell in to battle stances. Samui relayed the info Yugito had given her.

"So what's the attack plan then?" Karui asked. Samui was arguably the most analytical and calm thinker of the four of them and had silently been made the "Team leader".

"Naruto you're the only one that can fly so I want you to make sure he doesn't stay in the air out of our range Omoi, Karui, and I will attack head on I have a shorter reach but I'm quicker on my attacks look for openings and strike just outside of your attack range that sound cool?"

"Hai" before they could begin their assault Yugito gave them side glance her eyes showed the most concentration possible

"Remember this isn't a joke there's no way you guys can beat an s-rank head on so I want you all to collaborate know your strengths and weaknesses and you just might beat him. From this point on focus on the battle its life or death and the odds are stacked against you don't get distracted" Omoi swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and had to resist the urge to take out another sucker.

'Just our luck our first real battle is against the most powerful ninjas at the time' gripping the handle of his sword he prepared himself.

'Kitten that was a little harsh you're going to scare off our man!' Yugito shook her head these one of these ninja were no joke she was positive she could take one and come out on top but for Genin to go up against someone of that caliber was unheard of she could only hope that they could keep their minds calm and remember their training.

'**Tērusutairu: Kurō sakusei gijutsu! (Tailed Style: Claw Creation Technique)' **the effect was immediate when her nails grew longer and sharper.

"Ambitious bunch aren't you? Tch doesn't matter let me show you why art is a BLAST!" throwing up hand seal in the form of a ram seal he grinned when the Genin's noticed the clay explosives on their backs but quickly grew irritated when they dispersed into paper and formed a torrent of paper. Quickly creating a bird he flew upwards ready for the oncoming battle.

'Milady did inform me of that annoying technique capturing him will be impossible unless I confine him to a tight space Kōsei can take care of that yeah…' he quickly created a bird and took to the skies searching for the Genin's that had eluded him and noticed that the Jōnin and his partner had yet to move.

"**Shikigami no Mai!" ** Naruto wasted no time in forming wings on his back and taking flight he formed a sword in his hand taking the hilt into both hands bringing the blade up in a slash while simultaneously dodging the small explosives sent from the ever grinning man. Once he reached him he brought his sword up in a wide arch before bringing it down and missed when the blonde's bird folded its slit wings and dived for the ground while leaving a trail of explosives. Forming a shield in front of himself he trailed after the ninja.

'**Kami gihō: Kamishuriken** (**Paper Technique: Paper Shuriken)" **the shuriken shot from the makeshift shield the two still darting towards the ground Deidara released more explosives knocking the shuriken off their course before the bird threw its wings out to its full size slowing it to a stop surprising Naruto who shot past the man who released explosives above him he raised an eyebrow when the Genin smirked he felt his instincts telling him to move and was right to when two of the blondes teammates jumped from the top of the trees into the air slashing down at him he descended further into the tall trees and couldn't suppress his grin.

'These kids aren't all that bad yeah!' Naruto went for another slash at the man's legs and widened his eyes when he jumped off the large explosive and disappeared into the trees. He quickly realized what was happening and tried his best to protect his squad mates. The Genin's could practically feel the now hidden bombers grin split his face.

"KATSU!"

_Yugito & Kōsei_

Yugito gritted her teeth at the explosions going on just above the trees the noise the explosives made were a sort of gift if her students were already dead the mad man wouldn't be using his explosives still. The masked man still had yet to move the only thing reminding her that the man was alive was the steadying of his chest from his slow breathing.

"Well then it's just me and you" receiving no response she readied herself.

_Land of Waves_

The members of team seven were all tired they had been fighting Zabuza and his partner Haku for an hour now. Tazuna the bridge builder they were sent to protect was currently behind Sakura who held the standard academy stance despite wanting to run while Sasuke faced off against the missing nin's partner. Sai stood a distance behind the battle occasionally using his own long ranged techniques to take advantage of openings or to provide them. All their attempts to attack the emotionless boy had been swatted with almost little resistance. Sasuke glanced towards his sensei and silently berated the man weren't Jōnin supposed to be the strongest of the village?

A/N: Ended on a weak note I know but I hope everyone had a nice thanksgiving and if you don't celebrate thanksgiving I hope you had a nice black Friday if you didn't celebrate black Friday well…idk from there.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto:Sentient

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

Naruto X Samui X Konan X Mabui X Yugito X Motoko Kusanagi

Very late update courtesy of finals the one thing in my life that continues to haunt me if you're in school I wish you the best of luck with your test and happy whatever activity you're doing soon.

_Last Time:_ _The members of team seven were all tired they had been fighting Zabuza and his partner Haku for an hour now. Tazuna the bridge builder they were sent to protect was currently behind Sakura who held the standard academy stance despite wanting to run while Sasuke faced off against the missing-nin's partner. Sai stood a distance behind the battle occasionally using his own long ranged techniques to take advantage of openings or to provide them. All their attempts to attack the emotionless boy had been swatted with almost little resistance. Sasuke glanced towards his sensei and silently berated the man weren't Jōnin supposed to be the strongest of the village?_

_Team 7_

Kakashi willed himself backwards avoiding a horizontal slash from Zabuza the blade all the while sung through the air promising death if it managed to catch you. He spared a tired glance to his team and knew this had to finish soon if they wanted to live.

'Just our luck our first mission and we're already facing an A-ranked Nuke-nin and his lap dog' he silently recounted the events leading up to their current predicament. Almost an hour after arriving in wave Zabuza and his partner had showed up the mission had been going so well that he almost assumed that the mission would be easy and simple but as he quickly found out making assumptions only set you up for failure a lesson he learned long ago. He hadn't really gotten serious fighting Zabuza but knew if he didn't start to he would slip up.

"You're getting distracted Kakashi start paying attention or ill cut you and your Genin down to size!" the swordsman sped forward with the giant blade effortlessly wielding the blade. Kakashi prepared himself and tightened his stance gripping the kunai in his right hand harder before sidestepping a vertical slash from the Kubikiribōchō bringing up his leg for a counter attack he aimed for the missing Nin's head and spun sending out his heel. He grunted when the man blocked the kick with the flat side of the giant blade. The two engaged in a power struggle before the Zanbatō user won the struggle pushing the Sharingan holder back before speeding through hand signs. Kakashi's lone Sharingan spun copying the hand signs. He widened his eyes at the slightly familiar hand signs his veteran battle instincts screamed at him to get away from the ninja.

"**Suiton:** **Suirō no Jutsu! (Water Prison Technique)" **Zabuza smirked now he could finish off the bridge builder and take out some Konoha Nin's too. The scarecrow widened his eyes and quickly realized he needed to escape the technique he readied himself to Shunshin away from the technique but was caught before he could raise the seal. The Sharingan wielders breath became slightly quickened at the incoming technique before he steadied himself remembering now wasn't the time to panic and that he was a Jōnin for a reason. He held his breath knowing that breathing was impossible and channeled chakra through his body. Kakashi noticed his imprisoner smirking and speaking but tried his best to ignore him. He looked towards his Genin and wondered what was going to happen to them and knew they would be dead at this rate. They looked tired and ready to pass out from exhaustion Sakura looked mostly fine but shaken having seemed to have regained some level of control of herself but too ineffective to be of any use. Fighting for hours on end was tiring even for skilled Shinobi so Kakashi had to admit they were doing better than expected especially Sai who he realized was using Jōnin level tactics and would make sure to keep a closer eye on the boy.

'Damn it I wasn't focused enough what the hell was I doing' he gritted his teeth and addressed his team with as much urgency and authority he could in his tired state.

"SAI, SAKURA, SASUKE, TAKE TAZUNA AND RUN GET BACK TO THE BORDER YOUR NO MATCH FOR BOTH OF THEM GO!" he glared at the demon of the mist when he chuckled darkly.

"Sharingan no Kakashi himself beaten so easily-(laughs)-you know your heads worth a hefty sum in Iwagakure maybe I'll keep you alive and kill the rest GOZU MEIZU NOW" Zabuza cried not bothering to take his eyes off Kakashi while his free hand rested at his side ready to take action if necessary.

_Haku & Genin's_

Haku widened his eyes at the signal to their hidden comrades and knew that they were done wearing down the Genin they were tired and beaten and not paying full attention to their surroundings. The ice user looked passed the raven haired boy to the ink user and seemingly useless girl protecting the bridge builder. The pale boy was definitely more of a threat than the panting onyx eyed boy in front of him. He knew the meaning of support right down to the letter and was cunning with his surprise attacks. Haku readied his stance for the second phase of their plan and created Senbon with her bloodline taking one in-between her ring and index finger she crouched low her black hair settling around her face in two tails down to her neck. Her Kiri headband shone in the light despite the slight fog around them the Sasuke grew somewhat nervous she had been toying with them only getting serious at the least expected times he was certain that they were wearing them out for some reason but for what he didn't know.

'Damn it. Why won't my Sharingan awaken this is a life or death situation come on damn it!'

"I apologize but this is the end for you bridge-builder-san pass on to the next life knowing you tried your best." Sasuke glared at the boy while the drunk suddenly got the feeling things were about to get worse than they already were. Sakura continued to stand in her loose academy stance wishing she could do more. Since the beginning of the fight all she had done was watch as her team dropped in effectiveness little by little.

"Your opponent is me!" Sasuke gave a battle cry before charging forward in his interceptor Taijutsu. The style mainly relied on using ones Sharingan to intercept attacks effectively making it a 'good defense=good defense' type style. While he couldn't use it to its full potential the style alone was fierce and known by only a few now. Sai prepared himself.

'Did he completely ignore dickless-san's call there's enemies somewhere…' the root agent checked his surroundings blocking out the sounds of the fighting before his ever present smile seemed to falter a bit his eyes moved over to Sakura his tone quiet and sweet.

"Hey Ugly-chan you and Drunkie-san should move" Sakura for a brief second turned around channeling inner Sakura snapping out of her state of fear and began to yell at Sai. Kakashi widened his eyes at the scene going on before him and looked at the ground underneath Tazuna his Sharingan told him what was going to happen next and he instantly knew that there mission was already failing it was time to retreat. Tazuna felt the ground shift beneath him and widened his eyes he felt something wrap around his form while metal clinked in the. He took in a sharp breath when what he realized to be a chain wrapped around him like constricting him. He struggled against the binds growing more panicked with each passing second his hearing became faded as his vision began to become slightly blurry. Sai seeing what was happening behind the oblivious Sakura looked at the man with an impassive stare before he took action realizing what was happening. He crouched and began to draw Sakura stopped and looked behind her seeing their mission objective being strangled by two men with a chain and matching headbands. She froze the bloodlust the two were giving off was thick making her shiver. The pinkette dropped the kunai she was holding and backed away slowly seeing Sasuke still fighting Zabuza's apprentice she tried to call for his help but found her voice gone.

"**Inku sutairu:** **Chōjū Giga!(Ink Style:** **Super Beast Imitating Drawing)" **using the last of his ink the previously drawn tigers leapt to life speeding towards Zabuza who grinned and heaved his blade through the air in one swift motion he cut down the drawings before seeing the drawer disappear in a Shunshin and appear to his right Tantō unsheathed and aiming for his shoulder cursing he leapt back effectively dropping Kakashi who gasped for air. Wasting no time Sai Shunshined along with a still heaving Kakashi to the two men killing their mission objective Sai getting there first reached for ones throat with his Tantō feeling a slight tug on the end of his sword he knew he had been successful and was just in time to dodge Zabuza's thrown Kubikiribōchō slicing through the bodies of Tazuna and his two accomplices. Kakashi perked his ears at a feminine cry and snapped his head towards the source and found a bleeding Sakura clutching her side eyes screwed shut in pain no doubt on the verge of crying and passing out. Sasuke flew backwards from a kick delivered by Haku landing in a heap next to Kakashi. He could almost feel it his eyes were tingling as if telling him just a bit further and he would be on a whole other level. Sitting up on one knee and wiping the blood from his lip with the back of his hand he started to come down from his battle high hearing something and looked behind him. The raven instantly regretted it when he emptied his stomach throwing up its contents at the scene before him. The bodies of what he assumed to be Zabuza's accomplices laid in pieces separated at the hip intestines staining the dirt an even darker color. The smell was overwhelming making the heaving continue the bodies lay on either side of the bridge builder who was wrapped in a chain covered in spikes he must have been strangled before strangled. He stopped his puking before noticing the blood coming from Tazuna had purple mixed in matching the dead missing ninja's weapons.

'Poison' he thought before he noticed Zabuza chuckling and Haku appearing next to him in a Shunshin.

"-(laughs)-Kakashi Hatake what a joke you're not even worth my time Haku were done here we've no more business with this trash" he received a silent nod and the duo left in their respective Shunshin. Kakashi pulled his headband over his Sharingan and waited as his vision was slowly enshrouded by blackness he gave his final orders in broken pieces before blacking out.

"Stop bleeding get back to border" Sasuke nodded but soon fell unconscious also falling face first into the dir. Sai looked at the passed out Sakura and checked her wound.

"Shallow she overreacted if anything" reaching into his supplies the ninja got to work on healing his teammate before finding shelter for his fellow ninja after making sure they were settled properly the boy closed his own eyes for a light sleep waiting until his teammates were ready to go.

_Team five_

Karui raced towards the ground in the most pain she had ever felt she opened her eyes to look at the incoming tree line and braced herself. The red head couldn't tell if her flying teammate was a gift or a curse. A side of her was happy he had protected her from the explosion but another cursed him for making her watch the ground rush up to her ready to break her. Closing her golden eyes she waited and hoped it wouldn't be too painful but jerked to a stop when something caught her.

'Am I dead?' noticing a noise coming from all around her she opened her eyes to a bed of paper keeping her from falling. The sheets seemed to have a mind of their own rustling and twitching doing there intended job. The paper dropped her on her back with an audible thud making her sigh in relief and slight irritation she watched the paper shift and form until it formed Naruto.

"Naruto what happened to the others are they okay?" she asked hopping to her feet while stretching. She received a nod and waited for her friend to continue.

"Yeah I made clones out of the paper I protected you guys with Omoi has some minor whiplash and will be off-balance but other than that everyone's ok I'm bringing everyone here to regroup so check your supplies and other stuff" nodding the red head sat down and took inventory while Naruto stood guard. Deidara smirked at the Genin regrouping in the forest using his eye scope to zoom in they all seemed relatively fine shook up but fine nonetheless. He was slightly impressed at the team's level of teamwork but wasn't too worried. He wasn't an S-ranked Shinobi for no reason.

'Un…I should cool it with the high powered explosions lest Naruto-sama gets killed in the process wouldn't want milady to kill me yeah…'

Back with team five tensions were high and emotions were high but still somewhat calm. Samui and Omoi jumped down with their Naruto clones following behind before joining they were dispersed. They all shared relieved gazes and hugs at everyone being okay Samui nearly doubled over when Naruto tackled her into a hug squeezing her tight. The busty blonde wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and returned the embrace both of them pulled back severing the warmth they briefly shared but not before sharing a chaste kiss and intertwining their fingers. Naruto stared at Samui as fi making sure she was real making the receiver stare back at him before reaching a hand up to cup his cheek. Her mind was coming down from the adrenalin of the battle making her cold mask seem friendlier than normal usually it remained the same unless around Naruto was around.

"Alright enough lovebirds we still have an enemy to deal with so let's regroup Samui-chan any ideas?" Karui interrupted while Omoi took out what looked to be a cherry sucker and got to work on clearing his mind while listening to the conversation. Samui slipped back into her aloof expression and closed her eyes in thought they all still had plenty of chakra but only knew one or two techniques that would benefit them.

_Flashback Kumogakure Training Field_

A couple weeks into their training team five was finally deemed ready to learn elemental techniques by Yugito. They had been flying through the tactics they were learning and needed real battle techniques now. Thus led to their current situation team fives sensei handing out shards the size of small rocks to the confused Genin she had to laugh at the quizzical looks she got before she stopped and indulged them. She held up a crystal of her own before speaking.

"Those are chakra shards they tell you what your affinity is and lets you know what kind of techniques will come easiest to you to start focus chakra into your hand then the crystal" they all shared a nod before closing their eyes in concentration Yugito watched the crystals of her team glow and shake before she heard a gasp and turned to gaze at Karui who was staring at her shard with unrestrained anticipation. The shard took a red hue before steam seemed to emanate from it despite it looking hot the rock never burned her hand surprising her. She watched the steam continue to spew from the shard before it matched the color of her hair for a moment and died down regaining its clear status. Naruto soon followed afterward. His shard started to shake until the blond had to use both hands to hold on to it he peeked at the still visible part of the glass-like material and was slightly amazed at what he was seeing. A miniature tornado raged inside the small structure before it slowly began to dissipate and settle back down to its original state. Naruto, Yugito, and Karui, stared in slight wonder. Yugito eyed Naruto before remembering he wasn't born in Kumo so it made sense he would have an affinity from Konoha. Samui still concentrating felt her crystal swaying in her hand and looked to see a hurricane raging inside of hers before it too died and returned to its natural color. Everyone turned to Omoi to see him holding his shard in both hands looking at the thunderstorm raging inside of his before it copied the previous crystals lead and stopped its storm. Yugito smiled at her students truly proud with her team. Not only did their affinities complement each other's they also would be able to further their teamwork. Everyone's eyes darted to Yugito before she spoke.

"Well aren't you just a wonderful bunch, Naruto-san you have wind Karui-san you have fire Omoi-san has lightning and Samui-san has water" the former Genin smiled and exchanged high-fives while Samui started to see how this could favor them and almost immediately saw the good this could bring them the look of understanding didn't go unnoticed by her sensei.

"As I'm sure our Kōri-hime (Ice-queen) has noticed our teamwork will be even better because of this why? Naruto you have wind while Karui has fire what happens when you add wind to fire?" she asked receiving a small glare from said boys girlfriend Naruto instantly remembered and answered.

"It burns hotter!" it quickly became obvious to him now that this really was an excellent opportunity for his team and grinned and hugged Karui.

"Karui think about all the destruction we could because this is going to be awesome!" Karui who had a fist raised to punch him from the unexpected contact had to agree and gave into the excitement and hugged him back as both of them started to think up names for their future techniques. Omoi realizing what happens when you hit water with lightning and became slightly excited too looked towards Samui who stared back at him with daring blue eyes.

"Don't touch me" he let out a sheepish chuckle and a nod before scurrying a bit farther from his teammate. Yugito smiled as Naruto and Karui tried to take name their unexciting techniques and had to notice the blonde's eagerness.

'Might get him killed one day but it's cute nonetheless' she flushed when nibi started her usual rants in a sing-songy voice.

'Kittennnn I hear those thoughts of yours it'll be time to pounce soon I can't wait to leave our mark!' she retreated back to her cave having had enough fun with her container.

_Flashback_

Samui smiled at the memory making the others wonder what was going through her mind at the moment before she nodded and laid out the plan quietly. A mile away was Yugito and Kōsei still standing stock still despite the battle that had raged on not to far away. The Nibi container had long since given up on tailing to the masked man and was now just looking for openings and soon found none.

'Looks like I'll have to take the initiative…' she circled the man slowly resembling a predator hunting its prey she was crouched low watching him. She stopped in front of him before shooting forward going in for a faint she sent her clawed hands to his head before shunshining behind him aiming at his neck. Seconds seemed to turn into hours with Yugito's black eyes staring into braided hair of her opponent intent on piercing through the hair. She felt the ends of her nails reach skin and was confused when instead of a stabbing feeling she felt force pushing back on her hand feeling the same as when you try to move something that's immovable. She widened her eyes when her nails broke against his skin the feeling transferred up into her arm and made her silently gasp in slight pain but that was the last thing on her mind. The man's skin had taken a silver hue where she had attempted to stab him and looked like it trailed from somewhere she couldn't tell. Before she lost herself to her thoughts she jumped back while her nails regrew from their chipped status. She glared at the man's back who seemed to not have moved so much as an inch.

'Damn looks like this is going to be tougher than I thought'


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto:Sentient

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE TECHNIQUES USED IN THIS STORY

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Flashback

**Technique**

Naruto X Samui X Konan X Mabui X Yugito X Motoko Kusanagi

Happy holidays everyone sorry if this chapter seems late but its extra-long my gift to you, my last couple of chapters have been pretty short so that will stop after this chapter its super dissatisfying when you wait for a chapter of a story to come up then read it in less than five minutes. Also I just want to remind everyone that romance comes first in this story so there will be extended periods of time when there isn't any action and it's just fluff.

_Last time:_ _She widened her eyes when her nails broke against his skin the feeling transferred up into her arm and made her silently gasp in slight pain but that was the last thing on her mind. The man's skin had taken a silver hue where she had attempted to stab him and looked like it trailed from somewhere she couldn't tell. Before she lost herself to her thoughts she jumped back while her nails regrew from their chipped status. She glared at the man's back who seemed to not have moved so much as an inch. _

'_Damn looks like this is going to be tougher than I thought'_

_Yugito & Kōsei_

Yugito reached into her utility pouch and fingered an explosive tag. She was currently running simulations through her mind thinking about what to do. She settled on a plan and formed a clone which jumped away from the battle already knowing its mission. Looking towards the masked man in front of her she raised an eyebrow the blonde had half expected him to destroy it.

'Humph he's pretty reliant on whatever technique that is that'll give me some element of surprise but still my claws won't work on him so neither will Taijutsu I'll have to keep to using elemental techniques.' Letting loose a slow quiet sigh she closed her eyes for several moments before they snapped open glaring at the unmoving figures back.

_Team 5_

Deidara flew above the team of Genin's on his colorless bird looking down at them with his eye scope and prepared an attack on the recovering teens.

"If only Naruto-sama would get the hell out of the way this would be easier yeah!" he said to his clay bird. The bird continued to fly with no response he let his blonde locks fall over his scope once more before noticing three of the people run for the tree lines while Naruto stood there looking up at him. The two met eyes for a short heated moment their emotions showed Amusement and pure determination.

"**Shikigami no Mai!" ** Naruto immediately began they're attack plan and started the first step. Deidara laughed and had to give an appreciative glance at the paper it was beautiful the way the individual sheets of paper moved in their own way flowing and drifting in different patterns but at the same time moving as one deadly force. He would have to have a one-on-one talk about art with this kid once he captured him.

"**Kami Shuriken!" **Naruto fired off as many shuriken he could without wasting too much chakra while he had enormous reserves he still had other techniques he needed to use. The shuriken littered the sky forming thousands of shadows across the ground. He heard the laughing of the bomber above him before a rapid succession of small explosion rocked the air. The shuriken lost their momentum and fell back to the earth rocking back and forth slowly having done its purpose. The more Deidara got rid of the more 'rain' the origami user produced. He willed his transport downward after making an opening and avoided a slash from the blondes paper before he took to the trees once again. His eyes scanned the area around him as best they could at the blistering speed his clay provided him with and remembered the blondes teammates were also missing gazing behind him to the Jinchūriki trailing him he grinned.

'Stalling un? It'll be fun to see what they can come up with yeah!' the two Shinobi continued their chase with Naruto pursuing him through the rigorous turns and twist his enemy took. Following the rouge ninja as best he could he smirked when the bomber shot upward into their previous battle zone. His 'rain' was still falling just as planned. He continued to pursue Deidara a little longer before stopping and watching him fly into the field of paper much to the bomb user's confusion. Naruto had to suppress a grin at his plan working.

'Rule twenty-two Gotcha!' Naruto shut his eye lids in focus before concentrating on the paper surrounding Deidara. Said man was now noticing that his flight space was gradually declining adding on to his confusion. The seemingly dead harmless paper had regained its life and were all trying to create what looked like a sphere around him. Whipping a hand to his explosives he made an opening but grew angry when instead of there being a door to open air the paper had a second wall behind it. He reached for a higher level of explosives but stopped and considered the blast radius.

"Damn I fell for such an obvious trick!' Naruto still concentrating finished the double layered sphere before snapping his eyes open it was time for the final phase of the plan he was exceeding his ration of chakra for this step of the plan and couldn't keep a technique of this caliber up for long. He looked to the tree line where his team hopefully was and sent the signal.

"NOW!" as soon as the words left his mouth three collective techniques fired off from the trees aiming for the now enclosed sphere the combined lightning techniques passed through the paper before striking the target trapped inside. Naruto released the technique before drifting down with his wings leaving slips of paper behind him. He settled on a tree branch exhaling heavily before smiling. Picking himself back up he jumped off to the rendezvous point they had all agreed upon.

_Yugito & Kōsei_

Things were beginning to pick up between the female Jinchūriki and her silent opponent. Kōsei had finally begun to actually move but took to dodging and feint attacks much to Yugito's annoyance. The clone that she'd sent had yet to complete its mission despite knowing the urgency of its task this fight was a serious handicap for her. Since she couldn't touch the bastard without breaking a limb her only effective attacks were using one technique to lure him into the area of another a very tiring tactic considering the only techniques that worked against him were high level ones. Even with her bigger than average reserves it was still a problem. She flashed through Hand signs preparing another attack.

'**Nezumi Kedama (Mouse Hairball)' **taking a deep breath she exhaled bright blue fire with what appeared to be mice trapped inside the blue flames. They raced towards their intended targets each one being dodged skillfully by the mute. Jumping up to a tree he grabbed a branch the previous technique slammed into the trunk before exploding affecting his balance his eyes widened when Yugito appeared in front of him a satisfied smirk in place.

"**Raiton: Jibashi!(Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)"** the explosion from the jutsu threw the two back. The Nibi Jinchūriki flipped herself onto fours before landing and looking at the smoke with a critical eye. She let an audible gulp escape her while waiting to see her handiwork. Once the smoke settled she was slightly surprised to see him still standing there but clutching his face obviously in pain. Noticing his muffled breath she narrowed her eyes something wasn't right. His mask was off and whatever was under it obviously wasn't meant to be seen she readied herself for an attack but widened her dark eyes when he jerked his head up to look straight into her eyes as if noticing her for the first time. That wasn't what surprised her the real surprise was the man's jaw or lack thereof. Instead of flesh it was metal shaped to be a makeshift jaw holes littered the metal no doubt meant to serve _some _kind of purpose one she didn't intend to find out about the metal was dark almost completely black when it hit the sun's rays. Another shock came to her in the form of him beginning to speak. She gazed curiously at the man's hands which were rising at the slowest of speeds before they touched in prayer position. She realized what he was doing when his eyes flashed silver and his chakra flared dangerously and his first words since they met came out even and slow.

"**Kōton: Hone no Hahen (Steel Release: Bone Splinters)" **Yugito watched with disgust as the man's skin turned silver before blades jutted from his body at various points he showed no pain at the intrusion and continued to stare down at her before dropping into an obvious fighting stance ready to fight her on even terms now too bad for him Yugito had no intention of doing that. Mimicking him she pulled a scroll from her pouch and unsealed a katana holding it with both hands the point aimed outwards staring at it before focusing her chakra into the blade. It was silent a moment before it flashed blue and purple until it finally exploded into flames the blade itself turned black inside the glowing fire. She fritted her teeth at having to use her final card before her tailed form.

'**Kenjutsu:** **O burēdo (Art of The Sword: Tailed Blade)** So that's what that is Steel release it all makes sense nowthe others should be getting into position I can't keep this technique up for long it eats up too much chakra and it's not finished yet but it's the only thing I have that might cut him so I've got little choice" with her final thoughts she crouched flexing her muscles before she Shunshined behind Kōsei going for a slash to his blade covered backside. She wasn't surprised when he turned around and brought an arm up to block her technique she knew she made the right plan of attack when her blade showed no signs of breaking. The two continued clashing with Kōsei showing he was no pushover with his what she assumed bloodline ability. The two ninja jumped away from each other with Yugito panting she cut the flow of chakra going to her sword before sealing it once again.

'He's not the fastest but he definitely has the strength to make up for it he doesn't even need to use techniques doesn't matter anymore it's time to end this Nibi are they in position?' she asked while keeping her eyes on the steel user in front of her. There was a pause before the bijū gave her answer.

'They're ready when you are' Yugito gave a hardly noticeable nod before going through hand signs causing her opponent to tense and ready for an attack.

"**Raiton: Kage Bunshin!" **lightning surged around her before splitting off into three arcs and shifting into copies of her. The clones immediately set to work surrounding the raven in a box. Yugito joined them before signaling a hidden figure in the nearby trees causing another clone to burst from them. Glaring they all at once flashed through hand signs in perfect synchronization and finished just before another technique shot from the trees Yugito pushed her concentration to its limits before using their trump card.

"**Katon: Hikaryuu (Fire Stream )/** **Fūton: Daikaitoppa(Wind Release: Great Spinning Breakthrough) **Collaboration technique **Katon: Daien Tatsumaki!(** **Great Flame Tornado Technique)"** the first two techniques collided reaching their intended target making a torrent of fire circling until it began to die down signifying the next part of their plan. Karui and Omoi appeared out of the trees running side by side ready for their part in the attack.

"**Raiton: Rairyū no Tatsumaki! (Lightning Dragon Tornado)" **the two jutsu's raced for theraging tornado hitting at the base of the spinning flame giving it a brief blue glow Karui and Omoi stopped in their tracks and readied for a counterattack it was almost time to make their escape. Samui came next one hand on her Tantō and the other holding a scroll she saw the dying tornado and threw her scroll into the air causing it to unseal the contents revealing to be water she withdrew her hand from her Tantō in favor of completing her own jutsu with the now falling water.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)" **the makeshift water shifted until it shot forward hitting the tornado of flames blanketing the clearing in steam giving them the cover that they needed. Yugito left her clones to watch the raging storm before giving out her next orders.

"Team five lets go we're done here!" they nodded before they scattered knowing their predetermined rendezvous point. Naruto and the other Genin arrived almost a mile from the border of Oto and Taki more than twenty minutes later. Yugito jumped down when she saw her team running through the woods and Shunshined in front of them they were startled but shared relieved glances until Yugito narrowed her eyes.

"The tallest of mountains pierce the heavens" she waited for a response and nodded when Naruto stepped forward and answered.

"And the strongest strike fear into them" the team sighed in tiredness taking a moment to regain their composure.

"Alright were not out of the clear yet more than likely if Oto does exist they'll be searching for us so stay on guard. Also Taki is a hidden village _literally_ they won't accept us in unless we get too close but other than that they'll monitor us so headbands back on we don't need to give off any bad impressions." Karui let out a huge sigh before speaking.

"Yugito-sensei tell me how in the hell did you do that sword technique you gotta teach me!" the team smiled at the level of normalness that seemed to be around them before Yugito reminded them they were behind enemy lines. They nodded and began their trek to Taki.

_Five hours into Takigakure_

The team was now camping out around a fire with their tents surrounding them with eyes watching what was going on around them in more ways than one. Yugito could obviously sense the four man squad of ninja watching them but they had yet to even so much as send a signal they wanted a fight so she settled on the assumption that they were there as 'escorts'. She looked over at Naruto and Samui who were currently sitting next to each other sharing a blanket. She felt a small flutter of jealousy hit her but shrugged it off she knew she wanted him but not in the right way. Omoi who was counting his stash of candy finally spoke up not bothering to make eye contact

"So Yugito-sensei what was that technique you used earlier? I know you were channeling chakra into your sword but it was dark blue almost purple and the blade turned black" his questions brought curious glances from all of team and she had to let out an amused 'Hmph'.

"It was a technique for _special _people understand? I'll give you more info when were on friendly land so don't talk about our mission right now but tomorrow when we get to our destination we'll write our reports but for now I'm going to bed" the team nodded their heads and conversed a bit before going to their separate tents minus Naruto and Samui who settled on sharing. Inside the couples tents they were enjoying the peace and rest until they had to move out once again in the form of kissing as much as they could. The past weeks had been nice for the two and their relationship was devoid of any awkwardness shamelessly taking a grope here or there but always stopping just before it got serious Naruto had quickly realized that Samui wasn't as innocent as she let on. She held a slightly pervy side shamelessly grabbing on to parts of him at random while laughing at his reactions he knew that she liked to tease but the levels she took it to were almost if not beyond torturous now that he thought about it she had a _huge _pervy side not that he was complaining. He was brought out of his thoughts when he realized that Samui was frowning at him and no longer had her tongue down his throat.

_**Lime All Skip Ahead If Offended**_

"Humph I didn't know I was that bad at kissing" she removed her hands from his neck and made to turn around but was stopped when she found him hovering over her grinning and trapping her with both arms on either side of her. They stared at one another for several more moments before she bit her lip and reached a hand to tug at his shirt a silent 'come here' motion. He happily gave her what she wanted and dived back in almost immediately gaining entrance to her mouth. They touched tongues wrapping each other's in their own before taking to explore something else. Samui started to moan into the exotic blonde's mouth while grinding their pelvis's together she felt his hardened length press against her meeting her thrust and tried to gasp at its length but instead released another moan much to Naruto's further arousal. She reached up to take handfuls of his sun colored hair before trying to get her tongue even further down his throat Naruto idly realized that they were practically humping the daylights out of each other with his thrust forcing her up and down on her back while she too grinded her hips on his he felt his pants stretch to the maximum trying to rip out of the fabric much to his pain and annoyance he wanted her he really did but things might have been moving much too fast for the them he knew that ninja lived a enjoy the moment fuck the consequences type lifestyle outside of battle but a voice in his head told him to at least take a moment to consider what he was doing with someone he truly cared about. He regained the tiniest amount of control over his body and used it to withdraw from her mouth…or try. Samui was burning her whole body was warm despite the chilly night air around them the fire outside their tent had long since gone out not that they noticed that they were giving each other all the warmth they needed. She felt him trying to pull away and growled she knew they couldn't go _that _far but she wasn't clueless as to what they could do. She finally let him unsheathe his tongue from her throat while still letting her hands run through his hair she brought up a leg rubbing it on his arousal making him groan and shut his blue eyes simultaneously she greedily sucked on his sweat covered neck and pulled back to see her handy work but was slightly surprised when it healed in seconds but shrugged it off being too involved to care smirking she waited for him to come down from his high.

"-(gasp)- Mui-chan we can't were on a mission OH! A-and don't you thi-nk this is going a little f-fas-t?" she ran a hand down from his hair in favor of pinching a tanned whiskered cheek causing him to groan and open his eyes. She gave him a heated glare that had the opposite effect on him. He gazed at her panting from and wished he had been born with a photographic memory. Her shoulder length hair fell around her while the frown marring her features told him that she was focused on him and vice versa her eyes looked darker in the dim tent the only thing giving them light was the moon making the usually sky blue orbs matches his own deep blue. Her vanilla scented breath tickled his neck and lined cheeks he restrained himself from taking another kiss but remembered why he stopped in the first place.

"No I don't think this is going too fast we've known each other for years as friends so this doesn't concern me. I want you _**now **_but I don't want our first to be a heat of the moment thing In some field with peeping ninja's all over the place…it would be your first wouldn't it?" he nodded much to her relief and gave her another silent kiss and made to roll off her but raised a curious eyebrow when he was flipped over and a hand was instantly down his pants grabbing at his appendage.

"-but that doesn't mean we can't do other things to control ourselves does that sound cool?" she received a nod in response and assumed it was an affirmative. She straddled him while reengaging in their kiss Naruto happily accepted and slid an agonizingly slow hand up the underside of her thigh getting shivers and moans in return he smiled and assumed he was doing something right. In Kumo all the arts were at least reviewed including seduction both of them had to thank kami for making their experience a little less awkward it didn't matter though it was something they were doing together which would have made it just as good. She fisted his length while sending a cool hand up his shirt causing him to shiver getting a feel for her lover's length she had to run her hand up and down his length inadvertently giving him even more pleasure but was too busy to notice while checking if it was real and stopped her ministrations making him groan and open his eyes. He was confused as to why her mouth hung open while she absent mindedly stroked him. He pinched her thigh and got a reaction albeit several seconds late and somewhat distant.

"Hunh...?" he shifted underneath her while rubbing the spot he pinched and searched her blue eyes for signs of worry but instead received a blank lustful stare.

"Is something wrong? You kind of slipped into a coma and you're… rubbing me…not that I'm complaining" she stared a bit longer before shaking her head no and letting an extremely rare grin cross her lips much to his shock. He was now confident that he was going to die from pleasure or shock he didn't know. She took her hand from his pants and gazed towards the large appendage which was obviously showing through his pants he met his heated gaze with her own before reaching up to massage her neck in overly slow exaggerated movements while using her other hand to caress her mounds and flesh every so often she'd open her half lidded eyes to gaze into his with unrestrained want. She laughed when he sprang forward having enough of the torturous teasing and put a hand under his shirt feeling his sculptured chest. He grinded into her hips with both hands sliding his hands up her kimono taking handfuls of her rear while playing with the two smooth cheeks making circles with the flawless bundles he felt her squirm from his massage and let out a squeak when he grabbed her thong and pulled back letting the cloth rub her in the process. Letting go of the tight fabric he received the result he was looking for when it snapped back into place with a snap the Jinchūriki laughed when she sent him a halfhearted glare.

"Mmmm your pushing it Uzumaki-kun" grinning he spun her around facing their futons and laid her down with one hand supporting her and the other one slowing their descent.

"I think you like it when I push it" she flicked his forehead and crossed her arms at the elbows and grabbed the hem of her shirt and raised it slowly. Naruto watched with baited breath at the globes of flesh and almost passed out when she had to force the shirt over her breasts he swore he could hear them escape the confines of her shirt with an audible 'pop'. She discarded the kimono leaving her in a black bra with a matching battle skirt with slits on the side showing the thin strip of cloth guarding her sex. She stared at his paralyzed entranced form with want and happiness. Happy that she could do this to him that he could do this to her. A pregnant silence filled the room before she reached up to caress his face bringing his eyes back to focus.

"Do I have to do it myself or are you going to get undressed?" his tanned cheeks darkened before he stood up and stripped to his underwear at a slightly faster than she did. Payback she guessed but canceled that thought and let her mouth form an 'O' when his underwear dropped and it finally sprang forward at full attention. She stared and knew that it was more than big enough maybe even being _too _when she noticed he was as thick as her wrist. She wrapped a hand around it rubbing her thumb on the head getting what she assumed to be his arousal on her thumb. She looked up to Naruto and found his face scrunched in pure bliss and continued. She wrapped another hand around it before making pumping motions starting out slow remembering their teachings in the academy she brought it near her face staring at it while still stroking him she took him in her mouth with a great deal of effort. Naruto palmed the back of her head careful not to force her head around him any faster after noticing she had trouble just fitting it into her mouth. She made slow bobbing movements getting a couple inches in every so often using her spit as lubrication to aid her. She gazed up at him when he spoke too drunk on pleasure to make sentences.

"Ooo Mui-chan feel good more…" she smirked mentally and noticed that she could finally move around him freely. Soon she was bobbing and stroking with ease twisting her hands around his shaft getting groans from her boyfriend encouraging her to go on. She stopped and took as much in as she could before laying her tongue flat on the underside and slid him out of herself smirking she reached behind herself leaving his appendage and unclamped her bra and threw it at him making him slowly open his blue orbs to gaze down at her and almost released at the very site of her naked flawless chest. He reached down to grope the beasts that had caused her frequent neck pains and gave them a light squeeze eliciting a moan from her he palmed and juggled them fascinated with the flesh before moving on to the nubs in the middle of the matching sets he kneaded and pushed them watching her face contort in pleasure. She stopped his hands with her own before settling in-between his legs on her knees receiving a quizzical look from the blonde and gave him a sultry smile. She took his sex in between her mounds and began to rub and jiggle them around getting his moans to become even louder she stopped and ran her hands up his thighs and looked at him.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun they're all yours" he grinned and took up position between the her breast once again and began thrusting while gazing into her eyes the two never left each other's matching blue portals all the while panting and moaning. Samui stroked his thighs before becoming curious at the tight bundle of nerves that was his ass. She raised a hand and grabbed his butt and smirked in the middle of his thrust.

"I like your butt Naruto-kun…" Naruto idly registered the woman spreading his cheeks apart and inching a finger in before it was too late. Samui slipped a wet finger in smiling to herself hoping this would do more good than harm. Once the finger entered the effects were almost immediate he let out a loud grunt before clenching around her finger almost painfully while his back arched and his face scrunched in orgasmic pleasure before releasing on her flawless unblemished chest with the reward she readily accepted.

"MUI-CHAN! KAMI-SAMA!" He panted and opened his eyes to see her tasting a finger after running it across her chest tasting him and said something he couldn't make out in his high. He could only stare in shock at what had just happened and regained his composure when she pushed him down making him lose his balance and fall flat on his back in a flash Samui was hovering over him rubbing her now visible slit on his chest leaving a moist trail of herself she stopped when she reached his mouth and hovered just above it waiting for him to begin. He gulped and slowly inserted a finger getting a moan and an encouraged 'go on' from her she was tight he noticed incredibly so proving that she was a virgin not that he had any doubts in the first place. She soon began to thrust against his hand demanding more with that he threw his head forward lapping at her wet spot running his soft tongue from front to back he licked over her twice and noticed the reactions he got from certain spots and had to suppress a confident grin. He brought his hands up to grip her thighs and caressed them his head never leaving her entrance. The blonde drifted his hands to the fountain of pleasure and spread her apart catching an eyeful of her. Samui was lost in complete ecstasy unknowingly moaning out her lovers name while griping his hair at painful levels. She snapped her eyes open when he found a nub to tease and play she was sent over the edge finally obtaining release when he ever so gently squeezed it.

"NARUTO!" the sweaty blonde drank her down and remembered to have his taste buds checked when he thought he tasted vanilla from the blonde goddess. Samui collapsed on top of the equally satisfied Jinchūriki. They laid in silence before Samui tackled his lips in a hot kiss tasting her own excitement in the process she pulled back and licked her lips catching the saliva that connected them. They stared into each other's half-lidded eyes and noticed the care and lust in both Naruto took her cheeks in his and stared when he found something else in her sky blue eyes but couldn't place it. She gave a predatory smirk before leaning into his touch.

_**Lime End**_

"I hope you realize I'm going to take you whenever I want now" he returned her smirk and reached to give her slap to the rear earning a moan.

"Promise?" she nodded and rolled off to his side pulling the blanket over themselves settling in between his arm and torso while wrapping her legs around his while he mimicked her wrapping his own just under her breast. Naruto fell asleep almost instantly drained from the tiring day he barely registered Samui's quiet words.

"-ve you"

_Konoha next morning_

Jiraiya waited for Sarutobi to finish talking to the team in his office he recognized Kakashi and a beat up exhausted looking bunch of Genin. They had failed their mission apparently and weren't to pleased about it and neither was the Hokage. After several more minutes of reprimands he sent them out and received a grunt acknowledging his presence. He dropped the camouflage and walked to the front of the man's desk his geta clacking on the hard wooden floor.

"Jiraiya good to see you again it's been quite some time I assume you have something important to tell me?" he received a nod and waited for Jiraiya to speak. Ever since Naruto had been lost he had been working non-stop on finding Naruto the only clue being he was most likely in Yugakure. The pervert had even stopped writing his books and obsessing over women much to his surprise and instead drowned himself in work the veteran Shinobi had an expansive network of spies but whoever was holding Naruto was good at hiding that much they both knew. Sarutobi showed a brief look of sympathy for Jiraiya he looked tired with dark circles under his eyes and a rigid poster signifying he only wanted to get the facts out before leaving once again. The sage ignored the look he got from the Kage in favor of fishing a bingo book from his pouch and tossing it on the desk causing it to open on a folded page. Raising an eyebrow Sarutobi picked up there book and gasped before dropping it. He looked into his students eyes and knew it was the truth he glanced back at the book reading it once again.

"An unknown source put him the book and Kumo added the Namikaze line…sensei a storm is coming and you need to get ready" the third hardly acknowledged the man preferring to stare at the book in shock.

_Basic Info_

_Name: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki _

_Age: 14_

_Recognizable Traits: 3 lines on each cheek, Blonde nearly yellow hair, Blue eyes_

_Village: Kumogakure_

_Rank: Genin_

_Registration ID #: N/A_

_Date of Birth: October 10_

_Blood Type: B_

_Height: 157cm_

_Weight: N/A_

_Chakra Control: N/A_

_Genjutsu: N/A_

_Taijutsu: N/A_

_Kenjutsu: Low Chūnin_

_Ninjutsu: Chūnin (be advised uses Paper techniques very similar to the Origami no Megami's)_

_Long Range: High Danger_

_Close Range: Moderate Danger_

_Family: Son of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage also known as Kiiroi Senkō (Konoha's yellow flash)_

_Wanted: Bring ALIVE to ruins of Uzushiogakure for 50,000,000 Yen also wanted ALIVE in Iwagakure for 10,000,000 Yen_

_Warning: DO NOT ENGAGE WITH NAMIKAZE-SAN'S TEAM_

_Other Info: Severely injured S-rank Nuke-Nin Deidara "The Mad Bomber", trained under the S-rank ninja Origami no Megami of Kumo_

_Team 5_

The team was now walking along relieved that they had gotten some rest. Key word _some _Naruto and Samui were visibly glowing and had smiles plastered to their faces. The rest of the team stared at the couple whenever possible with a mix of irritation and wonder. Naruto and Samui just continued to sneak glances to one another oblivious to the looks. Karui who was taking point finally had enough and turned around with a fist raised.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS DO LAST NIGHT!" everyone gaped at the dark skinned girl while the Naruto blushed and found the clouds to be really interesting all of a sudden. Samui kept her features neutral knowing her cheeks matched the redhead's hair. Omoi and Yugito made no move to reprimand her also wanting details on why they all heard the moans and groans and even screams from the previous night. Karui tapped her foot impatiently and got her answer when Samui tried her best to reply in calm and even voice when seeing Naruto wasn't going to say anything.

"We did what's normal for couples to do I hope that isn't a problem" Karui gaped for several more moments while Omoi put more distance between them knowing what would happen next. She shook for several more seconds before grinding out what she wanted to say.

"When you keep us up for half the night with _Ohhh Mui-chan Naruto~ ohhhh_ then hell yes it's my problem the least you can do is give us details!" Omoi looked to Naruto receiving a negative while Omoi gave him a sympathetic look understanding he would suffer the wrath of Samui if he breathed a word. The busty blonde wanted to reprimand Karui but her perverted side told her to spill it. She looked at her sensei who had been quiet the whole time and noticed she had unrestrained jealousy flashing in her eyes and had to send her a smirk making Yugito frown and turn her eyes away.

'Someone's jealous~! It's time to make our move isn't it?' Yugito tried her best to ignore the cat but couldn't help but agree with her.

'Damn right it is…wait no! I only like him physically he's a good person but that doesn't mean I need to marry him plus his age I'm not a pedophile' Nibi sighed at her containers hesitation and wished she could slap her. She decided that nothing would happen if she wasn't given a push in the right direction and spoke with all seriousness. Humans were so complicated when it came to relationships while bijū preferred to just mate at random with whatever was available -Sigh- she missed those carefree days.

'Yugito that's what relationships are about taking a chance, putting your trust in them, calling yourself theirs so what if you only like him physically that happens all the time you just ignore it. It's there but you choose not to see it. Open your eyes kitten take a chance please for both of us' the Nibi host stared at the ground contemplating the words of her prisoner before nodding to herself and giving a rare true smile.

'Thanks Nibi for being there' she received a purr in response as well as one of her usual perverted comments.

'Yes! Now we get to have some of what Samui-chan got I can't wait!' the Genin's stopped their conversation and turned to see there sensei seemingly zoned out going through various emotions but ignored it when they got the look that clearly said to drop it. Soon after regaining their wits and one big chested blonde telling Karui that she'd shareher experience at a later date they were now less than a mile away from the border. Yugito twitched when she sensed someone closing in on them and it wasn't the Taki ninja that were still following them. She sent a signal to her team in the form of a whistle prompting them to draw their weapons in which they complied instantly.

'Nibi how many?'

'-(Purrr)- four three Chūnin and a Jōnin…humph the Jōnin needs to get laid…maybe we can oblige her!' Yugito rolled her eyes and waited.

"Yarite-kun Omoi-kun make sure those Taki ninjas don't get the drop on us" she received silence in return but knew he understood. Yugito saw four figures come from the trees and looked to see three men and a woman. She checked their foreheads and recognized the Konoha headbands and grimaced they didn't need another fight this mission had already turned to S-ranked. The Konoha Shinobi drew there weapons minus the woman who stared impassively. Yugito raised an eyebrow at the raven she had an air of authority and uncaring calmness around her eerily similar to someone on their own team. They all stared at one another for several moments with the Chūnin glaring them down. The two villages weren't on the best of terms and both of them knew it. All of the ninja could feel the Takigakure ninja in the trees watching them waiting for a fight to break out giving them cause to cut them down or at least try.

"State your business with us Konoha Nin we'd like to be on our way" One of the Chūnin growled at Yugito and yelled voicing his own opinion.

"Fuck you Kumo whore! You drew first" he received a swift backhand from his squad leader and ended up in a tree making the rest of the Shinobi wince. Team five could only watch the display with wide eyes this was the infamous "Will of Fire" Konoha bragged about?

"I apologize for my soldier we've been traveling non-stop for quite some time and he's a bit on edge and to answer your earlier question I have no business with you our destination is Taki we just simply crossed paths would you let us through?" Omoi looked over his shoulder at the woman rolling the sucker in his mouth he was sure if they fought against the emotionless woman they definitely wouldn't be able to escape like they did earlier everything about her screamed danger from her black tired eyes to her rigid posture. He casted a glance to the only other male on his squad and received the smallest of nods and knew that the rest of the team were probably thinking the same thing. Yugito contemplated the female Jōnin's words and complied signaling her own team to move aside with caution. The raven haired women walked calmly past the Kumo ninjas with the remainder of her team following behind carrying their comrade. The silence was deafening as the ninja waited for their paths to cross. Naruto finally got a look at the Konoha ninja and met eyes with the team leader a mistake he would regret. She stopped and stared at him with tired onyx eyes that had the slightest tint of red to them. They locked themselves in a staring match unnoticing of their fellow mercenaries around them trying to figure each other out. He almost flinched when she held out a hand.

"Mikoto Uchiha and you?" Naruto was taken aback by the abrupt introduction and would have been more surprised if he wasn't slightly panicking at the woman's name. This was _the _Mikoto Uchiha one of the remaining three of the once great clan and the rumors surrounding her were absolutely true beautiful but deadly to the highest degree she had could go one on one with his mother and most likely mop the floor with her if the rumors were any indication and by the way she carried herself they were true. He noticed the tired look in her dark eyes as if she didn't care about anything but the now he glanced to his teammates who had surrounded the Chūnin's and assumed it'd been rather easy considering one of them was being carried by the other. He remembered his father and his heritage and chose to lie instead but not before slipping into the mask of cold indifference his mother taught him to use in instances like this.

"Kisa Jinkage nice to meet you" she stared at him for several moments with a small smile making him start to shift uncomfortably his 'mask' breaking with every second. He was relieved when she nodded and dropped her hand continuing on her way while signaling her team to follow her. Team five backed off letting the ninja follow their leader continuing down the pathway Naruto widened his eyes when the Uchiha spoke.

"I don't like liars…Naruto-kun" she Shunshined with the Taki ninja following them having assumed that the Kumo ninja were no real threat. Team five waited in a defensive circle before receiving the signal from their sensei to sheath their weapons. Once the Kumo team stopped the head rush of a potential fight they sighed in relief and stood in silence until Karui finally spoke up voicing what they all thought.

"We almost fucking died that was Mikoto Uchiha!" Yugito grimaced and rubbed her temples this mission had been fucked from the moment they left the village gates. Omoi rolled his sucker while nodding and looking at Naruto who was reassuring a worried Samui that he was fine.

"Naruto-kun are you alright how'd she know your name…what if she's been watching you since the day you were born and wants to use you as a human sacrifice for some weird Uchiha ritual?!" the dark skinned teen received blank stares in return minus Karui who chose a more violent route. Naruto sighed at Samui who was still watching him with a careful eye no doubt trying to mentally check his health. He wrapped an arm around her jerking her forward and ignored the busty blonde's surprised look. He kissed her with as much reassurance as he could. Using his free hand he wrapped it around one of the smaller hands pressed up against his chest. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him touching her after that small scare. A small part of her mind reprimanded herself for being so lovesick but she pushed it to the farthest corners of her conscious they had been friends for years and had built up plenty of tension that should have been released long ago. They separated their lips making a brief 'Pop' he smiled and held her an arm still wrapped around his lovers slim waist.

"Yeah Omoi-kun I'm cool what about you guys?" he received raised eyebrows from his team and mimicked them not knowing he had possibly picked up his girlfriend's habit.

"-(Clears Throat)- well then enough chit-chat from here on no more stops until we get to our destination then I want you all to begin on your written reports immediately Raikage-sama needs to know the details of this mission as soon as possible" team five showed they understood before leaving dashing off at full speeds not noticing the Uchiha Matriarch still watching them.

_Konoha Council Room_

The third took a drag of his pipe and exhaled slowly listening to the screams and yells behind the entrance of the council room. The two ANBU on either side of him struggled to control themselves at the possibility of putting some council members in their place a favorite pass time of the Special Forces. Hiruzen tucked his pipe into the sleeves of robes and straightened his posture before pushing the doors open instantly gaining the attention of the shouting people seated inside. He walked briskly to his seat not acknowledging the people in the room an intimidation factor he learned from his own teachers. Seating himself he flared his chakra earning shivers from the left side of the room the Shinobi and weak knees from the right the civilian side causing them to fall into their chairs. He had long ago gotten the council under control to respectable levels some even going as far to call him a tyrant but people knew that he did what was necessary to keep the peace. He nodded to the elders standing in front of him before they too sat in three chairs below his high chair. The Hokage cleared his throat and began the session not bothering to dance around the elephant in the room.

"What is this councils thoughts on the recently found Naruto Namikaze?" he frowned when the demands and pleases began this was going to be a long meeting.


End file.
